


Le Cinquième Élément

by pfyre



Category: The Fifth Element (1997) RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Movie Fusion, Romance, inspired by Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfyre/pseuds/pfyre
Summary: Evil has awakened after 5000 years and it up to a cab driver and a perfect being to save the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Some violence. This is a NC-17 (explicit) slash story. If love (physical and emotional) between two people of the same gender offends or squicks you, do NOT read any further. There is also some implied het activity but it does not involve our favourite pair.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Beta:** As always, boundless thanks and gratitude to my PiaP - Ozmandius - my sounding board, my cheerleading section and my ever efficient, proficient and thorough betareader extraordinaire. She even sat through a showing of the movie so to help me with this. She makes my ramblings much more readable and enjoyable. Any remaining mistakes are purely my own.
> 
>  **Notes:** Another instance in which the actual movie was 'okay'. However, when viewed with the idea of different 'actors/people' in the main roles it became quite inspirational.

The heat was nearly unbearable. Even though Omar had been born and raised along the Nile, the midday sun was enough to cause even the most stouthearted to waver. But the boy and his mule finally reached the camp, which was dwarfed by the huge temple door. The only activity in evidence were a handful of other boys holding large mirrors that reflected the light into the temple.

Leaving the mule tied in the shade of a tent canopy, Omar grabbed the two goatskin bags from the animal's back and hurried into the temple. Out of the direct sun, the corridor was cooler by several degrees, but that was not what caused the boy to shiver. Something about this place made the back of his neck prickle.

 

"...when the three planets are in eclipse..." The Professor leaned precariously from his perch on a small ladder to gain a closer look at the symbols on the wall. "...the black hole like a door is open.... Evil comes... sowing terror and chaos...." He pointed to hieroglyph. "See? The snake, Craig. The Ultimate Evil... make sure you get the snake!"

Craig Parker studied the symbols then quickly drew them on his sketch pad. "And when is this door opening snake act supposed to occur?" A graduate student, he had been honored to be chosen by Peter Jackson to be on this expedition. His ability to sketch accurately and rapidly had made him invaluable to the noted ancient history professor.

"...if this is the five... and this the thousand...." The Professor mumbled to himself as he calculated. "Every five thousand years."

"So I have some time." Craig grinned as he continued to fill in the details, taking a bit more time to get all the nuances.

 

Omar waited quietly at the entrance to the chamber. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to find an ancient priest dressed in a rough milled black cassock.

"I will take it to them, my son." The priest accepted the water bag and then made the sign of the Cross on the boy's forehead. "Go with God... be safe from Evil." Omar did not wait. He quickly hurried back to his mule. Maybe he could start for home despite the heat of the day.

"...then arrange the elements of life against the Terror just so...." The professor translated as he moved his fingers over the symbols. Craig continued to sketch adding captions to his work being careful to add September 23, 1913 as a reference for the discovery. Neither man was aware of the ancient priest watching them with troubled eyes. "...Water... fire... earth... air... four elements around the fifth...." Jackson's finger stopped on the one element that had a human shape surrounded by all the others.

The Priest opened the water skin and tipped a vial into it.

While it was not hard labor, holding the mirrors so that the sun's light could fill the interior of the temple, it was deathly boring. Outside, at least, the boys could take turns and talk to pass the time, but Sala had lost the draw this morning and was stuck inside, where he must remain quiet. He had been struggling for the last hour to remain awake; yawning hard enough to bring tears to his eyes at times. Finally, Sala lost his battle and his head lolled to the side. The mirror tilted and the light failed.

"Sala! Light!" The boy started awake and immediately angled the mirror as it was supposed to be. On a scrap piece of paper, Craig added another mark to the count 'Sala! Light!'

"Lord, forgive me... they already know too much," the Priest whispered to himself.

"...in which all the history of the Universe resides... all the strength... all the hope.... Protect us from Evil..."

"Amen." Professor Jackson turned to find the Priest pouring water into a tin cup from the skin.

"Father," he was too excited to even think to question the man's presence, "it is the most extraordinary thing. The greatest find in history. Can you imagine the implications?"

"Only too well." He handed the cup to the Professor. "Here, you must be parched." The professor accepted it and raised it to his mouth.

"I mean look." The archeologist pointed to another section of the symbols. In his excitement, he forgot the drink in his hand. "It is like a battle plan." The Priest's attention was on the cup and not on the part of the wall the professor was pointing to. "Here the Good.... Here the Evil...."

Sala carefully kept the mirror still as he reached for the water skin. He drank several swallows and quickly replaced the bag.

"Here...." Jackson pointed to the Five Elements. "A weapon against evil. Amazing! I am going to be famous.

"Then let us toast to your fame!" The Priest handed another cup to the professor's assistant. "Here, Craig." The younger man accepted the tin cup. "Drink!"

"To fame. Salud!" The Professor lifted the cup to drink. "We can't toast with water." He tossed the water away. "Craig, in my sack, the Grappa!" The Priest was losing patience, but he noted that the assistant finished his cup before hurrying off into the corridor.

 

Craig searched the Professor's bag. The Grappa was nowhere to be found, but he did find the Professor's machine pistol. A growing rumble from outside drew his attention. Leaning forward he peered towards the desert only to see a part of a huge mechanical device. His shocked mind simply could not grasp or supply a name for the large shadowed figures that headed deep into the temple. But he sketched like a man possessed; an inexplicable, undeniable need to have a record of what was occurring taking over.

 

"...this perfect person... this perfect being.... I do not understand this... perfect?" The Professor raked his fingers through his dark, unruly curls. "Where is that boy? Craig!"

 

He heard his name and it snapped him out of his near trance. He had to help his mentor; he grabbed the machine pistol. Keeping to the shadows, Craig stood only to feel the world tilt dangerously as the Priest's potion began to work. Sala was also fighting an impossible battle with sleep; he could barely keep his eyes open.

 

"And this Divine Light they talk about...." Jackson asked the Priest. "What is the Divine light?" At that moment, the reflection from the mirror failed. "Sala, light!" the Professor yelled in irritation, without looking.

The room was suddenly flooded with light.

"Better. This is the most unbelievable thing I have ever seen...." He gasped as he turned to find himself face to face with two hulking alien creatures. The Mondoshawans appeared almost more mechanical than living beings. "....Uh, yes?"

Jackson suddenly found himself lifted like a child and moved off to the side by two of the aliens. He saw the Priest was crouched with his face pressed to the ground. The creature in charge, the Kommander his mind supplied, stopped in front of the old Priest.

"Master...." The man dared to finally lift his face. "He was about to discover everything, but I had the situation under control."

"Who are you?" Jackson struggled despite being held three feet off the ground by the two guards. "Are you Germans? Sprechen Sie Deutsch?"

The Kommander held out his heavily gloved hand to the Priest and helped him to his feet. "What did I do wrong?" the Priest asked as he bowed.

"Servant, you and the thousand guards before you.... You have done your work well, but we have to recover the elements." The Kommander moved to the wall and examined it. "War will soon engulf your planet. We must keep them safe." A slight movement of his hand and a thin, intricate key slid out of the creature's finger. The key was slid into an almost microscopic slot and the walls rumbled as it split apart.

"Unbelievable!!!"

The Kommander turned and waved a gloved hand. The Professor was asleep before the hidden door finished opening. The Priest followed the Kommander and his men into the room now revealed.

In each corner of the room stood a pedestal, each holding a twelve inch rectangular stone. In the middle, an opaque sarcophagus stood on the slightly raised altar. The Kommander stopped and contemplated it a moment. "The Fifth Element..." the Priest whispered in reverence.

"Gather the stones." The Kommander watched as his men carried out his order. He opened the case that was secured in the gloved hands of the sarcophagus. Each molded slot was marked to match the stones to be placed in them.

"Will the elements be gone forever from this place?" the Priest asked.

"When mankind comes to its senses, we will return." The sarcophagus and the stones floated from the chamber accompanied by a handful of warriors.

"Knowing mankind as I do," he worried, "that could take centuries!"

"Time is of no importance, only life is important."

The Priest nodded and lowered his eyes.

The case was closed and locked after the fourth element was in place. The Kommander looked at the Priest. "When EVIL returns in five hundred years so shall we." Most of the warriors hurried to accompany the sarcophagus and the Sacred Stones to the ship.

"We will be ready, Lord," the Priest assured him.

"Stop!" Craig staggered into the room. He did not get to say more. His eyes rolled back and he fell. The gun hit the floor and the firing mechanism triggered and locked. It fired wildly.

The Kommander was hit by several rounds and staggered. The wall began to close.

"No!!!" The Priest made a rush towards the gun. Craig's body jerked as one of the stray bullets hit him in the neck. The Priest was spun around as a ricochet hit him the shoulder and he saw the Kommander stagger back as three more rounds hit him in the chest.

"Hurry, Kommander! The wall's closing!!!" The remaining warriors were in a panic. One grabbed the Priest and shoved him through the rapidly closing entrance. Sand had begun to pour in filling the vast room rapidly.

"A mission is a mission, Savoia." The Kommander stumbled to the wall. "You'll learn that." The opening was too narrow for him to go through, his armor too bulky. "Priest, here is your mission. You must pass on your knowledge just as it passed to you. You must guard the temple and be ready for our return." The wall was nearly closed now. "...My apologies to General Kroi – and my wife." The wall closed, leaving only the Kommander's hand visible.

*

The rumbling grew louder then disappeared so quickly that Omar wondered if he had gone deaf. He waited for a very long time before venturing from his hiding place behind a pile of crates. When the ringing in his ears finally diminished, he realized he was not deafened. He could hear his mule's labored breathing as it tried to move with a heavy barrel tied to its lead.

He approached the animal slowly. Its eyes were still wide with panic and he had no desire to be kicked. Just as he reached for the rope, a hand landed on his shoulder. "AHH!!" He spun around to find the ancient Priest standing unsteadily. Omar barely had time to take in the odd metal glove the man held or the dark red blood staining the black cassock before the Priest collapsed in a heap.

 

*...500 YEARS LATER

"Don't you have anything?" The digital control screen displayed the alignment of three planets. General Taylor looked out a window at one of the three huge planets in eclipse. "Not even a temperature?"

"The thermo-analyzers have jammed. One of them reads over a million degrees; the other's at minus 5000...." Captain Astin shook his head. "Never seen anything like it."

"It's taking shape." One of the technicians drew their attention to the main display.

In the middle of the shadows, a door to the nightmare opened. A round, moving mass that continually changed color.

"What the hell can it be?" Astin whispered.

"Hook-up with the president in one minute, General."

Taylor nodded. Then he turned to another technician. "Send out a probe."

*

"On air in 30 seconds."

President Davies nodded to his aide. He glanced at the military and scientific advisors as well as various Federation Council members. The old Priest and his apprentice that sat in their midst looked distinctly out of place.

 

"President on line, Sir," Astin informed the General.

Taylor leaned closer to his screen.

"Taylor, do you read me?"

"I can hear you, Mr. President," the General answered, "but I can't see you." The image on the screen abruptly shifted.

"Is that better?"

"Perfect, Mr. President."

"I have to address the full Supreme Council in ten minutes." President Davies looked directly at the camera. "Just the facts, General."

"There are no results from the chemical and molecular analysis as of yet; all the calibers are overshot," Taylor explained quickly. "We're hoping a thermo nucleatic imaging..."

"What you are saying is," the President sounded exasperated, "you don't know what this... thing... is." Worried murmurs filled his office.

"Not yet, Sir." Taylor glanced at another display screen. "The only thing we know is it just keeps getting bigger!"

"Options?" the President prompted.

"Wait or act." The General was double checking more of the displays that surrounded him.

"Recommendations?"

"My philosophy, Mr. President, is shoot first ask questions later." Taylor nodded to Captain Astin. "I don't like uninvited guests." The Captain started preparations in case the order to act was given.

"Gentlemen?" Davies looked to the people in his office.

"I think it would be foolish to shoot at an organism that seems alive without first taking the time to study it more!" One of the scientists spoke up. "Besides, it has shown no signs of hostility." The scientist around him nodded in agreement.

"No," the President sounded worried. "It's just getting bigger."

"So do people," another scientific advisor spoke up, "but that's no reason to shoot them."

"The security of the Federated Territories is and remains my number one priority." The President shifted his attention to the military. "I suppose General Taylor's 'philosophy' is acceptable to you?" All the Generals nodded in agreement.

"All right, then!" The decision made the President was not one to linger. "Taylor?"

"Mr. President?"

"Yes?" Davies frowned. He did not recognize the voice. The old Priest lifted his hand.

"Holm, Father Ian Holm. Fiftieth level parish." Dressed in plain black robes, the old man had a long leather thong around his neck that carried an intricate key - the finger from the Kommander's glove. "I have a different theory to offer you, Mr. President." Father Ian's apprentice, David Wenham, stood nervously at his elbow, obviously wishing to be anywhere but under the President's scrutiny.

"I'm listening." Though clearly, the President's patience was wearing thin.

"Imagine for a moment that this... thing is not anything that can be identified because it prefers not to be, because it is the antithesis of all we are," the Priest explained. "Because it is evil... TOTAL EVIL."

"One more reason to shoot first, eh?" Davies quirked an eyebrow. The military advisors all nodded.

"Evil begets evil, Mr. President," Father Ian tried to reason. "Shooting would only make it stronger."

"The probe will attain its objective in five seconds," the technician informed the General.

The strange planet simply swallowed the probe. Immediately, it bubbled over with activity like a furious volcano.

"Mr. President," the General prompted, "we're at crisis point."

"Your theory is interesting, Father." Davies seemed torn. "But I don't think we have time to go into it right now!"

"Time is of no importance, Mr. President," Father Ian pleaded. "Only life is important."

"That's exactly what we are going to try and do." Davies had clearly lost his patience. "Protect the lives of some two hundred billion of our fellow citizens! General! You may fire when ready."

"Up front loading of a 120 ZZR missile. Marker lights on the objective." The technician moved quickly to follow the General's orders.

In the cold darkness of space, the strange planet suddenly went quiet. All activity ceased and a hard black crust developed.

"Its structure has just solidified on the surface, as if the object felt something." One of the scientist's in the President's office quickly interpreted the data being relayed. "If that's the case, we are undoubtedly dealing with an intelligence."

"The most terrible intelligence imaginable," the Priest elaborated, "Mr. President."

Davies hesitated.

"The ship is combat ready," Captain Astin informed his commander. "The missile is loaded, General."

"Taylor?" President Davies looked at those in the room with him. "I have a doubt."

"I don't, Mr. President." General Taylor pressed the launch button.

The missile raced from the ship and penetrated the target. The explosion was swallowed like a fizzy pill in a small glass of water. For a long moment, nothing happened. And then the strange planet expanded.

"Load a series of 740 missiles." Taylor acted quickly. "Maximum shield protection."

"Yes, Sir," Astin acknowledged.

"Taylor?" The President was clearly worried. "What's going on? Did you destroy it?"

"I'm about to, Mr. President," Taylor assured him.

A trio missiles headed for the planet and was simply absorbed. The mass literally doubled in size.

"The planet's diameter has greatly increased and it's moving toward the ship." The scientists were busy double checking data, cross checking figures.

"Taylor? Get out of there immediately!" Davies ordered. "I don't want an incident! Do you hear me, Taylor?"

*

"What do we have that's bigger than 240?" The General looked to his subordinates.

"Nothing, General," Captain Astin informed him.

"Taylor, get out of there! That's an order!" the President yelled.

A bead of sweat pearled on Taylor's forehead. Before he could react to the President's order a giant plume of flame erupted; it filled the observation screens.

"Good God!...." Taylor gasped.

The monitors in the President's office were filled with hissing static....

*

...eep!Beep!... BEEP! Beep!Beep!... BEEP!!

A hand shot out from the tangle of covers and hit the alarm clock. Viggo sat up and rubbed his face, trying to erase the last remnants of a nightmare. The alarm clock was still ringing. He slapped at the off button on the clock, which read: 2:00 AM, March 18, 2359.

A cat meowed in the hall. He grabbed a cigarette and looked for a light. The clock continued to ring. He frowned then realized that it was the phone ringing.

He stumbled out of bed and grabbed the phone. There was another meow from the hall. "I'm coming."

Patting his pockets for a light, he headed for the door. "Yeah?" Behind him, the bed automatically made itself and slid away out of sight.

"Hey, Vig! It's Hugo."

"Hi, Sweetie!" He opened the door for the cat. Rummaging through a drawer for a match, he pulled out a handful of war decorations including a 'Medal of Honor' certificate inscribed to 'Major Viggo Mortensen'.

"I love you too, Major," the voice on the phone was amused, "but you haven't called me that since basic training."

"I was talking to the cat."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Hugo sounded disgusted. "You still prefer your cat to the real thing."

"At least, the cat comes back." Viggo glanced at a small photo of him and his ex-wife, Miranda. Well, at least they had been happy for a short time.

"You still pining for that two timing bitch? Forget her. There are a million women out there," Hugo advised. 

"I don't want a million - I just want one." He touched the picture. "A perfect one." Then he quickly stuffed it into the drawer.

"Doesn't exist, Vig."

"Hey." He paused when he found a picture of himself and Hugo Weaving, in uniform, standing next to a starfighter. "I just found a picture of you.

"How do I look?"

"Like shit." Viggo pulled out a box with three matches. He struck one and it failed to light. The cat rubbed his ankles. But when he opened the fridge it was bare except for an empty packet of Gemini Croquettes with a huge ad on its side for 'WIN A DREAM TRIP FOR 2 TO FHLOSTON PARADISE.'

"Must be an old picture." Hugo was unruffled. "Listen, you gotta bring me your hack for the six month overhaul. A.S.A.P."

"I don't need one." Viggo heated up a cup of dirty brown liquid.

"You're forgetting who sat next to you for a thousand missions," Hugo lectured. "I know how you drive."

"Hugo! I'm driving a cab now, not a space fighter." Viggo leaned down and scratched the cat's chin.

"How many points you got left on your license?"

"Uh... at least fifty." Even the cat did not buy that one.

"In your dreams! See you tonight!" With that Hugo hung up and Viggo followed suit. He retrieved the heated brown water and sat down at the tiny kitchen table. The cat jumped up and meowed for its food. Viggo poured half the coffee in the cat's cup. The cat gave a delicate sniff to the contents and meowed.

Viggo tapped his cup to the cat's saucer. "Cheers!"


	2. Chapter 2

The President's office had been emptied, only a few officers remain. An ancient manuscript, Craig Parker's drawings were spread in front of President J.R. Davies. Father Ian turned page after page, illustrating his point.

"We have forty-eight hours," he explained, "the time it needs to adapt itself to our living conditions."

"And then?"

"And then it will be too late. The goal of Evil is to wipe out Life! All forms of life." The Priest was quite certain in his explanation. "For all eternity.... Life upsets it."

"Is there anything that can stop it?" Davies glanced at his military advisors who all looked like they would have preferred to elsewhere.

"Yes... thank God." Father Ian spread out the sketches of the Mondoshawans that Parker had done in his panicked frenzy, half a millennia ago. "The Mondoshawans don't belong to the Federated Territories, but they are peaceful.... In their possession are the Four Elements of life." He tapped another sketch that detailed the writings on the temple walls. "These elements when they are gathered around a fifth: the Supreme Being, Ultimate Warrior, created to protect life...."

The Supreme Being stood as if frozen in its armor. Huge metallic gloves held the case engraved with the emblem of the three suns which contained the four Sacred Stones.

"...will produce what the ancients called the Light of Creation, the Light of Total Goodness - which is the only thing that can defeat EVIL."

"But what happens if instead of this... Ultimate Warrior...." The President pointed to the spot occupied by the Fifth Element. "...it is EVIL who stands here?"

"White turns to black." The Priest's voice was deadly serious. "Light to Dark. Life to Death. For all eternity."

"Sir," Captain Osborne interrupted, tapping on his earpiece. "We have a Mondoshawan spaceship at the frontier requesting permission to enter our territory."

"I guess I should make a decision," Davies muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"They are the only ones who can help," the Priest reiterated.

"Sir," General Bean interjected, "the Mondoshawan do not belong to the federation. We do not know their intention. I must recommend a full trinuclear assault...."

"Did you see that... thing... swallow our battleship like a gum drop? You can't even tell me what it is!" Davies yelled in frustration. "I ask you for options, you give me bullshit." He turned to the Captain. "Give them permission to enter our territories with my warmest regards."

"Thank you, Mr. President." Father Ian sat down with relief.

*

The Mondoshawan spaceship zipped across the Federated Galaxy. Two black warships tailed it.

"Two non-identified ships approaching," the Mondoshawan First Officer reported.

"Must be the welcoming committee." The Captain seemed unconcerned.

*

A Mangalore sat at the controls of his warship. Without warning, he fired a dozen missiles in a quick burst.

*

"We've been hit! General alert!!!" The Captain and his crew tried to find some defense as their craft took multiple blasts. "We're losing control! We have to land fast!"

"Send out a distress signal!!!" The fatally damaged ship veered sharply toward a small red planet. "Activate the emergency landing procedure!"

"Impact in less than ten seconds!" The First Officer stared at the observation screen. The red planet loomed ever closer.

"Time is of no importance...." The ship impacted with a gigantic explosion.

*

A thermo nuclear explosion filled the television screen. The cat watched with great interest. Viggo was dressed for his day in the cab in a fluorescent orange tank top, black pants, heavy black boots and a small weapon in a holster at his hip to complete the outfit.

"Don't watch it all day; it'll rot your mind." He shook his head. "Bye, Sweetie." The cat meowed.

He glanced at the peephole monitor and saw an empty corridor. Viggo pressed the door switch and found a huge gun brandished by a nervous mugger pointed right in his face.

"The cash man!" The guy's hands were trembling. He was wearing a hat with a picture of an empty corridor on the top.

"Been here long?" Viggo was unperturbed. "Nice hat."

"Don't fuck with me man or...." Dom Monaghan, would-be mugger, was so jittery that Viggo was a bit concerned that he might accidentally killed by the idiot. "I'll blow you into tomorrow!"

"Isn't that a Z140? Alleviated titanium." Viggo looked closely at the weapon in the mugger's shaking hands. "Neuro charged assault model?"

"Uh...." Dom was off balance, totally unprepared for that sort of question.

"You know you could hurt someone with this puppy... good thing it's not loaded," Viggo commented matter-of-factly.

"It's not?" Dom frowned and looked at the weapon.

"You gotta push the little yellow button." Viggo pointed to the button on the side of the gun.

"Thanks." The mugger took his advice.

"You're...." With lightning speed, Viggo hit Dom with a straight right hand. "...welcome." The would-be-assailant never knew what hit him as he dropped like a bag of wet clothes to the floor.

"You know these things are VERY illegal." Viggo calmly retrieved the gun. "You could get in a shit load of trouble. I better hang onto it for you."

Dom shook his head trying to clear it. Viggo matter-of-factly pulled a storage bin from his ceiling. It was nearly full of similar weapons. Dom's eyes nearly popped out his head. He scrambled to his feet and ran off. Vig just shrugged, closed the storage bin and exited his apartment.

*

"Please enter your license."

Viggo complied as he settled into the driver's seat of his taxi.

"Welcome on board, Mr. Mortensen," the cab's mechanical voice greeted him.

"How you doing this morning? Sleep okay?" He pushed a series of switches and buttons bringing the dashboard to life. "I didn't." One final button pressed and the garage door began to open.

"Fuel level 6.03.... Propulsion 2x4...."

"I had the worst goddamn nightmare," Viggo continued as he buckled his safety harness.

"You have nine points left on your license."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Have a nice day...."

"Right." He let the propulsion build and then let the gear slip. The taxi rocketed off into the Megalopolis of New New York City....

*

Father Ian seemed to collapse in on himself. "We are lost!"

"Mr. President," General Bean interjected, "the attack was launched by two unregistered warships."

"Close all borders." J.R. Davies looked every one of his fifty-three years as the realities of the situation continued to make themselves known. "And declare a state of general alert."

"Yes, Sir." Bean moved off to fulfill his orders.

"Try to contact these Mondoshawans." Davies turned to Captain Osborne. "We owe them an explanation."

"What are we going to do?" the Priest muttered to himself.

"This is government business now." The President motioned for the man to be escorted out. "You ought to go home and get some rest, Father."

David helped his mentor to his feet and they headed to the doors.

"I promise to keep you informed," the President called after them.

"Has the rescue team found any survivors?" Davies looked to his aides.

*

"This is all that survived?" General Bean motioned to the badly damaged arm on a surgical cart that was being moved down the hall to the Nucleological Center.

"Actually several cells survived," Doctor Hill corrected. "More than what I need."

"Have you identified it?" the General asked.

"It's not that easy." Hill looked slightly uncomfortable at having to admit that. "We've never encountered anything like it before. You see, normal human beings have forty DNA Genomes, which is more than enough for any species to perpetuate itself." He nodded to the arm. "This one has two hundred thousand."

"Talk English, Doc."

"This cell is like a huge library. It has infinite genetic knowledge stored inside. Almost like it was... engineered," the geneticist explained.

"Sounds like a freak of nature to me." General Bean was not impressed.

"Yes." Doctor Hill grinned. "I can't wait to meet him."

They took their places at the console. At the centre of the laboratory was a huge glass turbine with the metal glove inside. A DNA chain scrolled on the computer screens.

"The compositional elements of his DNA chain are the same as ours; there are simply more of them tightly packed." Doctor Hill doubled checked the data on his screens. "His knowledge is probably limitless."

"Is there any danger?" The General suddenly looked concerned. "Some kind of virus?"

"We put it through the cellular hygiene detector," Hill reassured the military man. "The cell is for lack of a better word... perfect."

Bean hesitated a moment. "Okay, go ahead!" Using his personal key, he opened the self-destruct box. "But Mr. Perfect better be polite, otherwise I turn him into cat food."

Hill nodded and started the process. Everyone's attention was drawn to the process as step by step first bones were reconstructed from the DNA elements, then the nervous, circulatory and muscular systems.

"Three seconds to ultra-violet protection," another geneticist commented as he watched his monitors. A shield dropped over the nearly reconstructed body, obscuring their view.

"This is the crucial phase," Hill explained to the General, whose hand remained on the self-destruct button. "The reconstruction of pigment. Cells are bombarded with slightly increasing amounts of solar atoms which forces the body cells to react, to protect themselves. That means growing skin. Clever, eh?"

"Wonderful!" Bean looked more disgusted than in awe. The meter monitoring the bombardment slowed and then dropped to zero.

"End of reconstruction; beginning of reanimation."

A whoosh of air filled the glass chamber. General Bean lightly rested his hand on the button, ready to destroy the being that had barely been reborn.

"Activating life support system." Hill pressed another series of switches as an electrical discharge arced through the glass chamber. The body inside jumped and jerked. After a few moments of silence, the sound of a heartbeat filled the room over the loudspeakers.

"Life support system activated." The assistant was busily transferring figures to a data slate.

"Remove the shield."

Everyone in the laboratory waited with baited breath as the shield was removed to reveal a man... nude... young... almost a boy even and very beautiful. Lustrous locks of the deepest, darkest adust brown in soft curls and waves framed a beautiful countenance with almost delicate features. Dark brows, long dark lashes stood out against the flawless olive complexion. He was almost too ethereal to be real; almost too beautiful to male.

General Bean gaped. This was not his vision of the Supreme Being.

"I told you... perfect!" Hill reached over and gently moved the General's hand away from the self-destruct button.

"I'd... uh... like to get a few pictures...." Bean seemed almost hypnotized by the young man's beauty. "...for the archives before he wakes." Hill gave him a sly grin.

A remote-control camera approached the man's face. The flash strobed as the eyes fluttered open. Temporarily blinded by the flash, the young man jumped and screamed. He cowered in a corner, shaking from the cold. His dark brown eyes darted everywhere, searching.

"Ouacra cocha o dayodomo binay ouacra mo cocha ferji akba ligounai makta keratapla. Tokemata tokemata! Seno santonoi-aypa!" the beautiful boy shouted angrily. "Minoi ay Cheba! Givomana seno!"

"What's he saying?" Bean demanded.

"Activating the phonic detector."

The boy kicked the window repeatedly.

"And give him a light sedative," Hill ordered. "And something to wear!" A pile of clothes dropped out of a trapdoor in the ceiling. The young man snatched up the clothes angrily and dressed quickly.

"This thing solid?" Bean glanced at the doctor as he moved closer to the glass window. He watched with undisguised pleasure as the boy dressed himself in the thin tunic and shorts provided.

"An elephant couldn't crack it," Hill reassured.

"Teno akta chataman assin-omekta!" The boy finished dressing.

"You're gonna have to learn to communicate better than that pretty boy...." Bean smiled safely behind the plate glass window. "...if you want out."

The young man glared at the General. Bean dangled the key to release the boy that was around his neck between them. A fist came straight through the unbreakable window. The boy grabbed the key and yanked it. The chain snapped tight, slammed the General into the window frame and knocked him out.

The boy put his hand through the window again and unlocked the chamber with the key. He stepped out and nearly toppled over; his legs a bit wobbly. Two guards tried to grab him and he turned and kicked so quickly it was impossible to track with the naked eye.

Moments later, the boy dashed past the scientists, who continued to gape at him, and knocked another guard out of the way as he exited the laboratory. A general alarm was activated complete with flashing lights and clamorous chimes. The boy ran randomly through the maze of corridors.

He skidded to a halt when his path was blocked by a squad of security guards. They opened fire when the young man leaped straight up and grabbed an air vent. He yanked the grill out of the way and slithered up into the air shaft. The guards tried to follow but none could reach the vent.

"Give me a boost up," the Squad Chief ordered as he took off his bulky body-armor vest and put his weapon in its holster. "The rest of you go through the main ventilation!" He barely cleared the opening even without the encumbering vest.

The duct was grimy and lit only by what little light entered from air vents. The boy stumbled along until he came to dead-end. The grill opened to the outside. A hard shove and the grill toppled and he exited onto the ledge.

He looked down then to the side and started to move around the narrow ledge, unfazed by the four hundred fifty floor drop below. Cars flew past. A vertical subway narrowly missed him when he came to the track on the side of the building. He looked up as it disappeared from sight and then continued his trek along the ledge.

"Go on follow him!" the Squad Chief ordered as his men joined him.

The men stared down at the gaping void below. "No way." The Chief pulled out his gun and fired at the boy who ducked around the corner of the building.

Unfortunately, he found himself in the beam of a cop car's spotlight. He blinked trying to see past the blinding light. He held up his hands black with dirt from the ducts.

"This in the police. Your status is illegal. Please put up your hands and follow our instructions!"

The boy looked down and then looked at the car for a long moment. He raised his arms and dove off into the void below.

"Christ! He dove off!"

*

Viggo sighed. He supposed he had put it off long enough. It had been a shitty fare day anyway. Maybe if he went to Hugo's now, he could get himself invited to dinner and the day would not have been a complete waste. He turned the cab around and started in the general direction of his friend's garage. "Dial Hu--"

KERWAMM!! The cab bounced and tilted precariously from the impact. Viggo fought to control it.

"You have just had an accident. Seven points have been temporarily removed." Somehow he managed to keep enough control to pull the taxi off to the side of the traffic pattern. "You have one point left on your license. Have a good day."

"Keerist," Viggo grumbled and looked in the backseat to see what the damages were. The boy untangled himself from the debris and managed to sit up. He was obviously dazed and there was blood on his forehead. He was scraped, bruised and dirty, but he was alive. And gorgeous the little voice in Viggo's head added.

"Akina delutan, nou-shan."

"'Scuse me?" Viggo did not recognize the language and he knew more than a few after his stint in the military and as a cabbie.

The boy stared at him for a moment then launched into a detailed account of all that he recalled, complete with hand motions ending with "...da boom!" He wrapped his arms around his torso as the wind blowing through the rip in the top of the cab was quite cold.

"Boom I understand." He realized the boy's clothing was torn from his collision with the metal roof.

"Bhaddha boom!" The young man emphasized his statement with a hand crashing gesture.

"Big Badda boom!" The boy gave him a dazzling smile and for a moment Viggo forgot to breathe. He smiled back and then shook his head. "You're lucky to be alive--"

"You have an unauthorized passenger in your vehicle." He turned to find a police car with lights flashing in front of his cab. "We are going to arrest him. Please leave your hands on the wheel. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Sorry, pal." He put his hands on the steering wheel. "But I only got one point left on my license and I gotta get to the garage!"

The police car moved in parallel to the cab and opened its doors. As the officer piloting the vehicle slowly edged it closer, his partner held a docking cable with a magnetic locking clamp ready. "Do not move your vehicle!"

Dark brown eyes met Viggo's gaze in the rearview mirror for a moment, then the young man continued his frantic search for a means of escape. He moved to the far side of the cab away from the police. Viggo watched as he looked out the other door to find that they were too far from any building or other reasonable means of escape. The boy paused to study the posters on the back of the front seat. A dirty and bruised arm reached out and slender fingers traced the words on the one that was a plea for aid to a local orphanage.

"Puhleeez... haallp...."

Viggo whipped his head around. "Don't put me in this position," he pleaded. "I can't." Hugo would kill him. He looked away from the beautiful boy and the mesmerizing gaze. "I'm late as it is... "

"Haallp.... Puhleez...."

He was irresistibly drawn to those beautiful chocolate brown eyes... filled with tears.

"Open the back door!"

The boy flinched.

"Oh, hell." He shook his head as he turned the meter off and hit the accelerator, just as the cop was about to attach the locking clamp. "Hugo's gonna have my head." A quick glance in the rearview mirror showed the cop being pulled back into the car by his partner. Viggo took advantage of the momentary reprieve and drove like a mad man into the streams of traffic.

"Your license has been revoked. Would you please--" It only took one round from Viggo's gun to shatter the speaker, but he gave it a second one just to be certain.

"I hate when people cry." He tucked the gun back into the holster. "I got no defense." Sirens could be heard from behind and glimpses of flashing lights filtered through the traffic.

He wove the cab between lanes, between levels, changing directions, turning often. Slowly the sirens faded. Viggo slowed the vehicle, hoping to blend in with the crowd. "Well, if they haven't caught you in a mile, then you're in the clear." Flashing lights came at them from the side and above; sirens wailed. "Maybe that's two miles." He floored the accelerator once more and started the mad dash once again.

A wild turn and he saw they were racing towards a much too narrow alley.

"Daya deo dono Dato. Dalutan!" the boy yelled from the backseat.

"If there's one thing I don't need advice on...." He turned the cab sideways. "...it's how to drive." They scraped through the narrow passageway, ripping off the taxi light from the roof. The sound of at least one police car crashing into the wall could be heard behind them. He put the cab into a vertical dive. The boy was plastered to the glass partition and staring wildly at the number of near collisions. "If we can just make the fog...."

*

The flashing red light flickered through the permanent lower level fog. A police car slowly made its way down several alleys. The car paused as its spotlight swept over a dead-end that was lit by a dying neon sign flickering 'BUY-SELL-TRADE'. Finally the police moved on.

"We'll wait till things quiet down a bit." He double checked the grapples that held the cab vertical behind the sign. "You mind?" He glanced in the backseat only to see that his passenger was unconscious.

"Dammit." He unbuckled his harness and retracted the glass security partition. "Hey." Carefully he climbed into the back and touched the young man's throat to check for a pulse.

"...pri... priest...." The boy did not open his eyes.

He frowned. "You're not that bad. Come on, we'll get you to a doctor." Viggo shrugged out of his jacket.

"Holmm... Eeeyaann Hooolllmm... Priest...."

"Ian Holm?" he repeated as he wrapped the boy in his jacket. The barest of nods and the young man passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

When the door chime rang, Father Ian hefted himself out of the chair to answer it. David was busy doing laundry and the other housekeeping chores that needed to be handled. So even though it had been a long day of great highs and lows he tried to put on a happy face for whoever the unexpected visitor might be.

"Excuse me." Viggo looked distinctly uncomfortable standing in the corridor holding his unconscious passenger in his arms. "I'm looking for a priest."

"Weddings are one floor down." The Priest smiled faintly. "Congratulations." The door popped open when it was kicked.

"He's not my fiancée," Viggo quickly explained. "He's my fare." He shifted the boy in his arms. "He's looking for this Ian Holm, who is a priest. I think." Though much lighter than he had expected, standing in the hall holding the gorgeous young man was not what he wanted to be doing for the long term. "Anyways, according to the phone guide he lives here."

"That's me." He frowned. "But I don't know who he is." Father Ian closed the door and then tilted his head trying to get a better look at the boy's face. "Where did you find him?"

"He dropped in on me." Viggo shifted his stance and the jacket he had draped over the young man slipped to the floor. The boy's arm came into view. "He has this tattoo on his inner wrist." A small stylized character was revealed. It matched the hieroglyphs on the ancient documents that the Priest guarded.

"The... F... F... Fi... Fifth Element," Father Ian stammered in shock. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a boneless heap.

"Well, that was helpful." Viggo sighed and looked around. He settled the boy to the sofa.

*

SLAP! He regained consciousness in his chair. Father Ian blinked and looked at the man who had just slapped him. "Who are you?"

"I brought the boy remember?" Viggo nodded his head in the direction of the couch.

"The boy?" The Priest got up and hurried to the unconscious young man. He looked at the tattoo on the boy's wrist. The boy's clothing was torn and dirty. Father Ian glimpsed something else on the boy's abdomen. He moved a ragged hem to find a small yellow sun. It too matched the symbols from the temple.

"Yeah! He dropped in on me," Viggo repeated. "I mean on my taxi... talking... this... this bizarre language..."

"Oh, my...." The Priest's eyes widen. "It's not a bizarre language. It's the sacred language, spoken before time was time." His explanation stopped as the stared at the unconscious young man. "He's... he's a boy!"

"You noticed."

"There's not a moment to lose! Wake him up, but be gentle about it!" He hurried to an inner door. Then hurried back to Viggo. "This man is mankind's most precious possession! He is... perfect!"

"So you do know him." Viggo looked skeptical.

"Uh, yes," the Priest stammered, "we're cousins... distant cousins." He dashed into the adjoining room, leaving Viggo alone with the mystery boy... man.

Viggo knelt by the sofa and looked closely at his wayward passenger. He touched his fingers to the smooth cheek. It felt almost too smooth to be real. "Perfect...."

*

"Ow!" David stabbed his finger with the needle when his mentor burst into the room out of breath. He stuck his wounded digit in his mouth.

"It's a miracle!!!" Father Ian grabbed the young man by the shoulders.

"What is?" He wonder if the old Priest had finally snapped.

"I can't wear these clothes!" Father Ian looked down at himself. "This calls for dignity! I have to dress the part!" He yanked open a closet filled with identical robes and disappeared in a flurry of black cloth.

*

Viggo lightly shook the boy's shoulder. There was no response. "Hey." He lightly patted a smudged cheek. Still no response. He looked around then leaned down and kissed the beautiful young man on the lips, sensually soft lips.

The boy's eyes snapped open. Before Viggo could pull away a surprisingly strong hand cuffed him hard enough to make his teeth rattle. He fell back on his butt, holding his cheek.

"Eto Akta Gamat!" The boy's brown eyes blazed with anger as he sat up.

"I'm sorry," Viggo tried to apologize. "It's just that... I was told to wake you up gently, so I figured...." He carefully backed up a step as he stood. The boy continued to look at him, obviously puzzled.

"You're right, I was wrong! I shouldn't have kissed you... especially since we haven't been introduced and...." He pulled a business card out his pocket. "Here, it's a bit late, but... my name is Mortensen, Viggo Mortensen." He offered the card to the boy. "Keep it, you never know; maybe... you'll need a cab one day. I'll be happy to open the door this time!"

After a moment's hesitation, the young man snatched the card.

*

David could just about make out where Father Ian was by movement of the cassocks and brief glimpses of the old man's silver-white hair. "Father, will you please explain what's going on?"

"The Supreme Being, the Fifth Element is here, in our parish!!!" The Priest continued his quest in the closet. "It's a miracle!!!"

*

"...What's your name?" He figured he had nothing to lose by asking.

"Orlandinai Lebloom Lekarariba-Laminai-Tchai Ekbat De Sebat."

"Hey, that's... cute...." No way was he even going to give that name a try. "Do you have a nickname, something a little...." He held his hands a part then moved them closer. "...shorter?"

A long moment of silence. "...Orlando."

"That's... really nice." He had to resist the impulse to simply touch the beautiful young man. "I--"

Father Ian hurried into the room, startling both men. The now elaborately robed Priest bowed to Orlando. "Appipulai Orlandinai Lebloom...."

"Eeyann?"

"At your service." He bowed again.

Orlando looked at him for a moment then started to laugh. The laugh, more like a giggle, was irresistible and Viggo found himself chuckling.

"Father." David stared at the younger man. "You sure he's the Supreme Being?"

"Absolutely sure." Father Ian's faith was unshakable. "There's the Mark of the Fifth Element on his wrist and Sun mark, the Mark of Life, as well!" David bowed low, but he kept an eye on the Supreme Being nonetheless.

"They all like this in your family, Father?" Viggo asked as he was being ushered to the door by the Priest.

"He's an exception," Father Ian explained. "Thank you so much for your help Mr...?"

"Mortensen. Viggo Mortensen."

"Yes, yes." The Priest smiled as he opened the door. "That's fine! Thank you very much. A thousand times over!"

"I might call to check up on him." Viggo realized suddenly that he was standing outside the apartment. "You know... to see if he's better?"

"He's fine, really... don't you worry...." Father Ian looked back at the young man who was no longer laughing as he watched Viggo leave. "He just needs some rest.... He's had a very long trip."

"I know. I was there when he arrived." Before the door could be closed, Viggo blocked it with his hand. "Excuse me! Just one thing! He said something to me a while ago and... I don't really get it... Akta Gamat?"

"It means, 'Never without my permission'."

"That's what I thought...." He stepped back when the door was slammed in his face. "...Thanks."

*

Viggo passed his neighbor in the hallway. "Evening."

"Fuck you!"

"...Thanks." He just kept on moving. "You, too."

The cat rubbed against his ankles as soon as he entered the tiny apartment.

"Oh god. I forgot your food, Sweetie." He rubbed the cat's ears. "I'm really sorry! How about a nice Thai nosh to apologize?" The cat purred loudly. "How does that sound, huh?" The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Vig.... I'm waiting all day here."

"Hugo, man." He rubbed a temple. "I'm sorry. Listen, I was on the way over, but I had a fare fall into my lap." Geez, this sounded lame even to him. "Y'know one of those big fares you just can't resist."

"So, just how big was this fare?" Hugo prompted.

"Five foot ten, chocolate brown eyes... long legs... great skin... perfect..." Viggo pulled out a cigarette.

"Uh huh," Hugo's amusement was plain. "I don't suppose you got the name of this... perfect fare?"

"Orlando...."

*

Orlando stared at the computer screen as he wolfed down hunks of chicken. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and another draped over his shoulders. His dark curls were still damp from a shower. The data on the screen scrolled past an amazing rate.

"What's he doing?" David asked in a whisper.

"Learning our history!" Father Ian explained. "The last five thousand years that he missed! He's been out of circulation a while, you know." Orlando giggled loudly. "What're you laughing about?"

"Nahpolleeoonn... small." He laughed again and headed into the small kitchen to toss some capsules into the microwave.

"Uh, Father," David whispered, "I know he's been through a lot... but the sacred stones? We don't have much time."

"Yes. Of course." They turned to look at the Fifth Element incarnate.

"Orlando?" Father Ian sounded apologetic as he watched the Supreme Being take a plate piled high with chicken and steaming vegetables from the microwave. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but...." The boy sat down in front of the computer screen eating as he continued to scan the data that zipped past. "The case...." Brown eyes turned to him. "...with the stones... Where is it?"

"San Agamat chay bet...." Orlando wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "...envolet!"

"The case was stolen?" It seemed as if Father Ian's eyebrows could not climb any higher. But Orlando continued to devour the food quite unperturbed and turned to look at the screen once again.

"Who in gods name would do such a thing?"

*

The warehouse corridor was starkly plain and dimly lit. BC Dourif limped along at a steady, but unhurried pace. He did not pause as his right hand man caught up with him.

"Excuse me, Sir." An aide matched his stride to his boss. "The council is worried about the economy heating up. They wondered if it would be possible to fire five hundred thousand....?" They reached the end of the corridor.

"Fire one million." BC entered a code in an access panel.

"But," the aide cleared his throat, "five hundred thousand is all they need, Sir."

Bradford Claude Dourif turned slowly. His face was pale and scarred. He wore a skullcap that added to his menacing appearance.

"One million!" younger man confirmed. "Fine, Sir! Sorry to have disturbed you."

*

"There was this guy with a limp who came a month ago." Father Ian frowned as he tried to recall the details. "Said he was an art dealer." David hurried in with a bundle of clothes which he set near the Supreme Being. "Asking all these questions about the Sacred Stones. At the time I didn't think anything of it."

"I didn't know your size," David explained.

"What was his name?"

Orlando smiled when he scanned the pile.

"I'm so bad with names." Father Ian turned just in time to see Orlando drop his towel. Unconcerned about his nudity, he sorted through the clothing. Father Ian and David turned away, both blushing.

"They really made him...." David whispered.

"Perfect," Father Ian supplied.

"Domo danko!" Orlando's appreciation caused David's blush to deepen. The boy had chosen dark trousers with a matching vest over a pale yellow shirt. The clothes looked as if they had been tailored to him.

"Orlando?" Father Ian turned back. "The Stones... We must get them back."

"Ikset-kiba." The boy sat down at the computer. "Me imanetaba oum dalat!"

"You know exactly where they are?!" The Priest was incredulous.

*

"Aknot?" BC squinted at the group of warriors that greeted him. "Is that you?" All the men were amazingly handsome. The Leader nodded.

"What an ugly face!" BC scowled. "Doesn't suit you at all! Take it off." Moments later, the handsome faces were replaced by Mangalore faces.

"That's better! Never be ashamed of who you are," BC lectured. "You're warriors. Be proud." Aknot did not respond, but he did not appear to appreciate the advice. He watched as BC walked over to a skid containing four large crates. "So what if the Federal Army crushed your entire race and scattered your people to the wind. Your time for revenge is at hand." He pulled out a huge weapon. "Voila. The ZF1."

BC hefted the weapon and angled it so the warriors could see it better. "It's light. The handle's adjustable for easy carrying... good for righties and lefties." A mannequin was dressed in a police uniform and had been rigged with various defense mechanisms and set up at the far end of the warehouse. "Breaks down into four parts, undetectable by X-rays." He quickly dismantled and then reconstructed the super-weapon. "It's the ideal weapon for quick, discreet interventions." A quick click and the recharger unit dropped out of its slot. "A word on fire power: Titanium recharger. Three thousand round clip with bursts of three to three hundred." He turned to the target. "With the replay button, another BC innovation, it's even easier... one shot." One round hit the mannequin, rocking it.

"And replay sends every following shot to the same location." BC spun around firing towards the warriors behind him. A few flinched. But all the rounds followed the first and hit the mannequin. He faced Aknot. "I recharge, but the enemy has launched a cowardly sneak attack from behind, the automirror takes care of that." A quick burst of rounds and the bullets head for the mannequin now behind him. "Gives me the time to turn around and finish the job. Three hundred round bursts, then there are the BC oldies."

He demonstrated each item as he named them. "...Rocket launcher. The always efficient flame thrower, my favorite. Our famous net launcher, the arrow launcher with exploding or poisonous gas heads, very practical." He paused making certain he had his audience's attention. "And for the grand finale the all-new ice-cube system!" The mannequin, already blasted into a pile of ashes covered by a net, stuck with arrows, was frozen solid. He tossed the weapon into Aknot's hands.

"Four full crates, delivered right on time!" BC's smile was as cold as the ice that encased the hapless mannequin. "What about you, my dear Aknot? Did you bring me what I asked you for?"

The Leader of the Mangalores set the case on a crate.

"Magnificent." BC reveled in his latest acquisition. Almost reverently, he slowly opened the case.

It was empty....

*

Orlando giggled. His brilliant smile kept David enchanted.

"What do you mean empty?" Father Ian was astonished.

*

Aknot stared into the empty case.

"All right." BC took a deep breath. "I've got an open mind here. Anyone care to explain?"

*

Orlando spoke rapidly as he studied various menus and tapped specific items on the computer screen.

"He says," Father Ian translated for David, "that the Guardians never really had much faith in humans. They were afraid of being attacked. The stones were given to someone they could trust who took another route. He's supposed to contact this person in a little less than twelve hours from now in a hotel." Orlando scanned a new list before tapping another item. "He's looking for the address!"

"Dot!" Orlando tapped his finger on a single spot in a mass of stars on the star map. The map zoomed in automatically.

"Planet Fhloston," David read, "in the Angel constellation." Orlando stared his fingers as if amazed by them.

"We're saved!" Father Ian flopped in his armchair.

*

"I'm fucked!" BC closed the case calmly, but the look he gave the Mangalore leader was murderous.

"You asked for a case," Aknot reasoned, "We brought you a case."

"A case with four stones in it!" Bradford Claude Dourif was not one to be dealt with lightly. "Not one! Not two or three! But four!!! Four stones!!! What the fuck am I supposed to do with an EMPTY case?!!"

"We are warriors, not merchants!" Aknot's men grumbled among themselves.

"But you can still count. Look... my fingers." BC held up four fingers. "...Four stones, four crates... Zero stones... ZERO CRATES!!!" He turned to his men. "Put everything back, we're outta here."

"We risked our lives." Aknot and his warriors aimed their weapons at BC. "I believe a little compensation is in order."

"So, you are a merchant after all." BC smiled. "Leave them one crate. For the cause!" He turned and exited without a look back, followed by his men carrying the other three crates.

*

BC limped along the street to his limo. Karl kept pace, carrying the empty case.

"I don't like warriors! They're too narrow-minded, no subtlety. Worse, they fight for hopeless causes... for honor! Honor has killed millions of people but hasn't saved a single one." He paused and smiled coldly to his aide. "You know what I do I like though? I like a killer. A real dyed in the wool killer. Cold-blooded. Clean. Methodical. Thorough." He resumed limping towards his transport. "A killer, when he picked up the ZF1, would've immediately asked about the little red button on the bottom of the gun."

*

The Mangalores had each taken a new weapon. They were examining them, clapping each other on the back as they enjoyed their payment. One pressed a button and ensnared a half dozen of his fellow warriors in a net. Aknot turned his weapon over and spotted a little red button on the bottom. He pressed it.

*

Karl instinctively ducked when an earshattering explosion leveled the warehouse. BC did not even flinch. "Bring me the Priest," he instructed as he climbed in the limo.

*

Deftly using his chopsticks, Viggo captured the last of the noodles and swallowed them. His obvious pleasure brought a pleased smile to the owner of the mobile Thai restaurant that was currently anchored outside the cabdriver's window.

"So you forgive me?" His cat was taking delicate bites as she sat on the other side of the tiny kitchenette table. Looking up, she licked her chops before mewing. A red light blinked near the door and a glass tube arrived with a message. Viggo ignored it.

"Not going to open?" Mr. Kim asked as he wiped his cutting board clean.

"I've never gotten a message that wasn't bad news." Viggo tossed the disposable utensils into the recycler.

"How someone strong like you scared from a message? Is good news I am most sure!"

"The last two messages I got?" Viggo looked Mr. Kim directly in the eyes. "The first one was from my wife telling me she was leaving! And the second was from my lawyer telling me he was leaving too... with my wife."

"You right that is bad... but mathematically luck must change!" Mr. Kim emphasized with his spatula. "Grandfather say: 'It never rain every day.' This is good news guarantee. I bet you lunch!"

Viggo hesitated then handed the message to the Thai cook. "You're fired. Oh!" Mr. Kim's smile faded.

"At least I won lunch." Viggo grinned anyway.

"Good philosophy. See good in bad." Mr. Kim smiled back. "I like. I prepare number one dessert. Special for you and pussy." The cat meowed.

*

Orlando scraped the bottom of a huge bowl, gathering the last spoonful of the fudge and praline chocolate ice cream. He watched as David quickly typed and clicked his way through multiple screens on the computer. Swallowing the last of his dessert, he looked mournfully at the now empty bowl.

"I got it!" David snatched the paper from the printer. "Everything here we need to know about Fhloston Paradise Hotel." He sorted through the sheets and held up one. "And a detailed blueprint of the entire hotel!"

"Good work, my son." Father Ian looked through the sheets. "Now all we need is a way to get there."

"It won't be easy." David accessed the travel database. "There's a big charity ball this weekend. It's been booked solid for months." He shook his head as he scanned the listing. "There isn't a transport seat available."

The doorbell chimed. "I'll get it. Finish your work." Father Ian left David paging through more menus and Orlando watching a martial arts movie on a small television. In the main room, Father Ian opened to find Karl Urban with an armed escort.

"Father Ian Holm?"

"My son?" Father Ian nodded. "Weddings?"

"Not exactly." Karl frowned as he glanced at the burly men standing behind him. "Mr. Dourif would like a word with you."

"Mister who?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Dourif, Bradford Claude Dourif." BC studied the Priest. "Nice to see you again."

"I remember you now." Father Ian frowned. "The so-called art dealer."

"I'm glad you got your memory back, Father." He leaned forward. "Because you're going to need it. Where are the stones?"

"Why on earth do the stones interest you?"

"Personally...." BC pretended to be bored. "...they are of no interest to me. I'd rather sell weapons, but I have a customer with particular tastes." He looked directly at the Priest. "So tell me...."

"Even it I did know where the stones were," Father Ian shook his head, "I would never tell somebody like you."

"Why?" BC seemed almost affronted by the Priest's statement. "What's wrong with me?"

"I'm a priest! I'm here to serve life." Father Ian motioned to the man. "All you want to do is destroy it."

"Ah, Father, you are so wrong." He led the cleric into an inner office. "Let me explain." He motioned for Father Ian to take the seat directly in front of the desk, while he settled in his own chair. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Follow me," BC started his explanation. "Life, which you so nobly serve, comes from destruction. Look at this empty glass." He pushed the glass with a fingertip. "Here it is... peaceful... serene. But if it is...." He knocked the glass off the edge of the serving tray. It shattered on impact. "...destroyed...."

Several small robots zipped out of various access doors and quickly cleaned up the mess.

"Look at all these little things... so busy all of a sudden." He waved his hand at the mechanicals. "Notice how each one is useful. What a lovely ballet, so full of form and color. So full of... life!"

"They are robots!" Father Ian exclaimed.

"Yes...." Another new glass was quickly filled by an automatic dispenser. BC carelessly tossed a fresh cherry into it. "...but by that simple gesture of destruction, I gave work to at least fifty people today; the engineers, the technicians, the mechanics. Fifty people who will be able to feed their children so they can grow up big and strong, children who will have children of their own, adding to the great cycle of life!"

Father Ian remained silent.

"Father," BC continued, "by creating a little destruction, I am, in fact, encouraging life! So, in reality, you and I are in the same business!"

"Destroying a glass is one thing, killing people with the weapons you produce is quite another."

"Let me reassure you, Father." He held up the glass as if in a toast. "I will never kill more people in my entire life than religion has killed in the last 2000 years." Smiling, BC took a drink. The smiled changed though as he started turning red. No sound escaped as he clutched at his throat. His airway was sealed by the cherry.

"Where's the robot to pat your back?" Father Ian mocked as he watched BC start to thrash. The man fell on his desk, inadvertently hitting numerous buttons. Mini robots - dusters, sweepers and vacuumers raced chaotically around the flailing man. A small cage popped up with a small multi-coloured creature that resembled a sort of tiny potbellied pig with a long elephant-like snout. It looked wildly about in surprise, then licked its master's face.

BC motioned for help. No sound or air passed from his throat and he was truly in a panic.

"Can I give you a hand?" Father Ian rounded the desk and whacked the dealer very hard between the shoulder blades. The cherry flew out, hitting the pig creature that yelped and retreated to its cage. Still gasping for air, BC press the silent alarm button and guards hurried in.

"You saved my life." BC massaged his throat. "So, I'm going to spare yours.... for now!" He nodded to his guards. "Throw him out!"

Father Ian turned as the guards half-shoved, half-carried him out of the office, "You are a monster, BC!"

"I know." BC looked quite pleased, taking it as a compliment. Karl ran in skidding to a halt at the edge of the desk. "Torture whoever you want, the president if you have to, but I want those Stones. You have an hour." Karl saluted and hurried out

*

"It's gobbling up all the communication satellites in the galaxy!"

Captain Osborne checked his displays. Three warships were positioned in front of the Dark Planet and all around them communication satellites were being sucked into the chaos of the planet.

"Why the hell is it eating up all those satellites like that?" President Davies turned to his scientific advisors.

"We're working on it, Mr. President," one of the scientists tried to reassure. "We're working on it."

"It should only choke on them." He turned see General Bean entering the office.

"I managed to contact the Mondoshawan," the General informed him. "They deplore the incident, but accept our apologies."

"Thank God for small favours." Davies settled a bit in his chair. "And the Stones? Did you find them in the wreckage?" Unnoticed by either man, a cockroach sporting an most unnatural metal antenna from its back, crawled up onto the President's Desk.

"The Stones weren't aboard the ship." Bean watched the President's reaction.

"What do you mean?" The President sat forward.

In a small office across the city, BC's right-hand man, Karl, turned up the sound levels of the bug he was controlling via a virtual connection complete with visor, earphones and gloves.

"The Mondoshawan never fully trusted the human race. They felt we're too unpredictable." The General sounded to be in agreement of the alien race's opinion of humans. "So they gave up the Stones to somebody they do trust. Her name is LivTyler. She's a Diva and she's going to sing at the charity ball on Fhloston Paradise in a few hours. She has the Stones with her."

Davies smiled and so did Karl as he pulled up another monitor and started an inquiry about Fholston Paradise.

"Excellent!" Davies yanked his shoe off and squashed the cockroach.

Across the city, Karl yelled and held his head.

"I want your best man on this!" The President slipped his shoe back on. "I want this to be low-key, discreet. You understand?"

"Don't worry, Sir." Bean smiled. "I have the perfect one."

*

"...ummm...." Viggo did not know what to say. The slimy dessert was shimmying on his plate and Mr. Kim looked most pleased with his creation.

"Stewed jellyfish cake," the Thai chef proclaimed. "My speciality."

Even the cat looked at the quivering pile with trepidation. The phone rang.

"Saved by the bell," Viggo muttered as he stood to grab his cigarettes and the phone. "Hello?"

"You're the nastiest dirtbag I know in this stinking City!"

"Hi, Ma." Viggo sighed.

"I've been playing twice a week for twenty years. Twenty years I've been eating those shitty croquettes."

Viggo pulled out the box of matches. He struck one match and it fizzled.

"You wouldn't even eat one to help your poor mother. And you win the big prize? Know something? The whole thing makes me sick!"

Mr. Kim was busy cleaning up, packing his supplies away as Viggo pulled out his last match. "Are you listening to me, you ingrate!"

"Yes, Ma." He sighed again and put the match back in its box. He reached over and entered a code in the keypad the Thai cook was holding.

"Go on," he nodded to Mr. Kim. "This is gonna take a while!" The Thai cast off and Viggo closed his window. "Other than that... you all right?"

"And now you're making fun of me? I'm warning you! If you don't take me after all these years of sacrifice, I'll never forgive you!!"

The cat meowed from the doorway, wanting to be let out. "I'm coming!" He pressed the door release. "Ma, what're you talking about?"

"I get it! You want to make me beg, is that it?"

"All I want is an explanation!" His patience was running thin, even for his mother's dramatics. "I just got in. I lost my job. I smashed my cab. I got mugged." A message dropped in the tube. "But other than that everything's peachy, Ma, thanks for asking!! Now settle down and explain to me calmly." The red light indicator flashed on.

"You just won a trip, you dolt! Ten days in Fhloston Paradise for two!"

"Ma," he ignored the message waiting indicator light, "if I'd won, I'd know about it. Someone would have notified me."

"They've been blaring out your name on the radio for the last hour, blockhead!" He looked at the blinking light once more. The doorbell chimed.

"Ma, it's the door. I'll call you back." He hung up before his mother could say another word. Before he could reach the door, it opened. General Bean entered with Captain Osborne and Major K. Bosworth following.

"Major Mortensen," Captain Osborne looked at a file he carried in, "if our calculations are correct you still have fifty-seven hours owed to the Federal Army on your enlistment which is more than you will need for a mission of the utmost importance."

"What mission?"

"To save the world."

"Where have I heard this song before?" Viggo rolled his eyes.

"You're to leave immediately for Fhloston Paradise. Retrieve four Stones from the Diva LivTyler and bring them back with the utmost discretion possible." Bean studied the man standing casually before him. "Any questions?"

"Just one," Viggo rubbed his chin, "why me?"

"Three reasons," the General explained, "One: As part of The Elite Special Forces Unit of the Federated Army you are an expert in the use of all weapons and spacecraft needed for this mission." Osborne handed General Bean a long list of documents. "Two: Of all the members of your unit you were the most highly decorated."

"And the third one?" Viggo prompted.

"You're the only one left alive." The General removed the message that Viggo had not bothered to look at. "Don't you open your messages?"

"I've had enough good news for today."

"You have won the annual Gemini contest and a trip to Fhloston Paradise." Bean did not bother to read from the message. "For two. Congratulations. Here are your tickets." He handed the tickets to Viggo.

"You rigged the contest?"

Bean and Osborne nodded. "Major Bosworth will accompany you... as your wife."

Viggo could think of a million things that would have appeal more, including having his toenails yanked out one by one. The woman was about as sexless as a mannequin; although a mannequin would have had more personality. "You couldn't come up with something a little more discreet?"

"Old tricks are the best tricks, eh?"

"I'm not going." Viggo crossed his arms.

"Why not?"

"One reason," he explained, "I want to stay the only one left alive."

*

Father Ian and Orlando were checking apartment numbers. The boy had the card that Viggo had given him in his hand. Spying the right number, Father Ian yanked it off the door. He pressed the bell as he waved Orlando to move closer.

*

The doorbell rang.

"'Scuse me." Viggo looked out the peephole and saw Orlando and panicked. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Bean frowned, worried.

"It's ummm... my mate." He scrambled to come up with a story the General would believe.

"I thought you were divorced." Behind the General, Osborne quickly paged through the massive file he held.

"I mean my future mate. If he sees you here I'm finished." He looked around the shoebox-sized apartment. "He hates you guys. He knows it was the military that screwed up my first marriage. If he sees you here, we're through. Please...."

He shoved the three toward the refrigerator. Viggo pushed the jellyfish cake into Major Bosworth's hands and struggled to move them into the refrigeration unit. "Sorry, General, but we've got no choice! It'll only take a minute! Let me set up another date and I'll be back."

"Three of us will never fit in there!" Bean seemed too shocked to even struggle.

"Oh, yes you will...." One final shove and Viggo slammed the door. The doorbell chimed again.

"Coming!" He whipped through his place in ten seconds. Viggo gathered things laying about, shut drawers, rolled up his laundry in the folding bed. He brushed his sandy blond hair back.

He opened the door with a big smile only to discover a gun stuck between his eyes held by Father Ian.

"Apipoulai!"

"I suppose that means 'Hi'?" Despite the gun, he could hardly keep his eyes off the beautiful young man.

"I'm sorry to have to resort to such methods, but we heard about your good luck on the radio," the Priest explained, "and we need the tickets to Fhloston."

"Is that the usual way priests go on vacation?" His attention drawn back to the cleric.

"We're not going on vacation," Father Ian sounded exasperated, "we're on a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"We have to save the world." The Priest was not lacking in sincerity.

"Good luck." But Viggo had enough skepticism for the both of them.

"Of course."

"Father," Viggo explained, "I was in the Army for awhile and every time they told us we were on a mission to save the world the only thing that changed was I lost a lot of friends. So thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

Orlando looked crestfallen.

"I'm sorry...."

"*THIS IS A POLICE CONTROL ACTION...*"

Everyone froze as the whole building resounded with the electronic voice.

"*THIS IS NOT AN EXERCISE. THIS IS A POLICE CONTROL.*"

"Oh my god oh my god oh my...." Father Ian looked about to panic.

"Orlando." Viggo pressed a button that sent the refrigerator to another floor. A shower unit took its place. "Hide in here and don't move!" The young man hopped in. Viggo pressed the button and shower unit disappeared as he tossed Father Ian on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to save your ass...." He hit a button on the wall and bed retracted. "...so you can save the world." Viggo grabbed his tickets and slid them in his belt.

*

"*SPREAD YOUR LEGS AND PLACE YOUR HANDS IN THE YELLOW CIRCLES, PLEASE.*"

A cop in heavy body armor slapped a viewer on Viggo's door making part of it transparent.

"Put your hands in the yellow circles, please," the cop repeated the automated instructions. Viggo complied keeping his face in shadows as much as possible. A second cop compared a photo labeled 'Viggo Mortensen' to the real person. The photo was old, taken before his stint in the military. Viggo's hair was long and he had a full beard.

"Sir?" the second cop asked, "Are you a human?"

"No, I'm a meat popsicle."

"I found him!" At the far end of the hall, a third cop pointed to Viggo's calling card that had been haphazardly stuck to the door. He slapped a view on the nasty neighbor's door. "Sir, this is a police control. Please put your hands in the yellow circle."

The neighbor had been shaving and with his face covered with cream, he could pass for the younger Viggo. "Fuck you!!"

*

"Wrong answer," Viggo whispered as he listened to the dialogue in the hall. He heard a muffled explosion and then a scuffle and shouts.

*

The riot police hustled down the hall dragging the neighbor in a canvas bag. The second cop was talking on a phone. "Okay, we got the guy under wraps."

*

Karl smiled as he listened to the report.

"It was not easy, but we bagged him! Thanks for the tip!"

"Glad to help." Karl disconnected the transmission. "They just arrested the guy for Uranium smuggling. Everything's going as planned." He showed his boss a plane ticket and a passport with his picture and Viggo's name. "All I have to do now is to go to the airport and take his place. I should be in Fhloston in less than four hours."

There was a long pause. "Don't come back without the Stones." BC held his pet on his shoulder and was scratching its head. He turned to look out the window as Karl hurried out.

*

Viggo opened the shower door and found a soaking wet and shivering Orlando. The boy's teeth were chattering from the cold.

"I'm really sorry." He grabbed an old blanket. "There wasn't time." He draped it over the younger man's shoulders. "Here let me wrap you up." Viggo vigorously rubbed Orlando's back and arms. As the younger man gradually warmed up he leaned closer to Viggo, held by those strong arms.

"It's funny." Viggo smiled at the beautiful boy. "I've met you twice today and you've ended up in my arms both times."

"Valo massa." Orlando seemed to realize he might have gone too far and took a small step back. "Chacha hamas."

"Uh... you're welcome." The boy was too tempting. He looked around for a diversion. "Tea! That's what you need!" He pushed a button on a hot beverage machine. "A nice hot cup of tea!" He bit his lip for a moment. "With some honey! You'll see, honey's great!"

Orlando held the blanket tightly to him as he watched Viggo rummage through a drawer then a bin.

"A hot cup of tea... with honey...." Viggo rambled.

Orlando smiled and opened a nearby drawer.

"I've got this great honey somewhere. You know about honey? There used to be these little animals who made it with antenna...."

The boy found pictures of Major Viggo Mortensen War Hero.

"...and these other animals who ate it. One was bees, the other was bears..."

Orlando looked at the man fumbling for honey.

"I forget which ate it and which made it but...."

He smiled.

"Here it is!" Viggo held up a jar of honey. "Taste this...." He twisted the top off. Orlando stuck his finger into the golden liquid and then put his finger in his mouth.

"It... melts in your mouth, doesn't it?"

Orlando savored the honey. He licked the excess from his lips. Those full lips drew Viggo's attention. He sensed the young man had no clue just how devastating the display was. He was so entranced by the sight that he barely noticed he banging coming from the wall.

"You hear that?" he finally mumbled.

"Eeeyann." The boy finished licking the honey from his finger.

"Oh god!" Viggo pushed the button on the wall. The bed popped out, fully made, with Father Ian tucked securely in it. The Priest was struggling to get out.

"I'm really sorry." Viggo tugged at the covers "Let me help you."

"Achta ge lumitai de matala."

Distracted, Viggo turned. "What?" Orlando was struggling out his wet clothes. Viggo was speechless, frozen by the sight of the perfect boy.

Viggo dropped like a sack of potatoes when Father Ian hit him on the head with a lamp.

"Vano da, mechteba?!" Orlando frowned, unhappy. "Soun domo kala chon hammas!"

"No, I'm not proud of myself." Father Ian rummaged through the former cabbie's pockets looking for the tickets. "But we don't have the luxury of choice."

*

The Police exited the elevator and headed for the front door of Viggo's apartment building. A cop suddenly took a hit from a silencer then a second. Before any could react the rest were knocked unconscious by Mangalore warriors. One warrior picked up the prisoner bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Aknot looked up when his men entered the room. "Viggo Mortensen!" The bag was dropped at the leader's feet. He grimaced as he moved, but he gave the bag a hard kick when its contents started to move.

"Perfect." Holding one arm close to his side, he peered down at the delivery. "Take command, Akanit. Go to Fhloston and get the Stones." The package at his feet started to shift. "If BC Dourif really wants them, he'll have to negotiate. Revenge is at hand." He grimaced as he gave the prisoner bag another hard kick.

*

Viggo pulled himself to his feet with the help of the wall. He felt something warm on his forehead. His hand came away with blood when he touched it. "Jesus!" He winced as his head started to throbbed. "Some priest!"

The phone rang and he fumbled for the receiver. "Yeah?"

"Have you pulled yourself together?"

"Not yet." He hung up. Opening the fridge door, he found that all three officers were frozen solid. He grabbed some ice and pressed it to his forehead. "I'll take the mission." He closed the door.

*

Father Ian and Orlando made their way through throngs of beings that crowded the entrance to the Manhattan Intergalactic Airport. A group of extra-terrestrials were on strike and standing on a growing pile of trash holding picket signs.

"Illegal gathering in Zone 4," a security guard reported into his communications link.

From behind, a hand tapped Orlando on the shoulder. The boy whirled around lightning fast, the edge of his hand catching David's face.

"Orlando, be careful," Father Ian admonished. He turned to David, who was holding his bloody nose. "Did you get them?" His assistant handed him two MultiPasses. "Excellent." He examined the top one. "Orlando Mortensen." He handed it to the younger man. Orlando grinned broadly at the name. "And Viggo David Mortensen."

"Akta dedero ansila do mektet." Orlando frowned.

"I can't pretend to be your mate," Father Ian reasoned. "David's in great shape." Orlando arched an eyebrow as he looked at David dabbing at his bloody nose. "He'll protect you. Go on. See the Diva. Get the Stones. I'll meet you at the temple." He made blessing motion with his hand. "God be with you."

*

Viggo arrived just as the police opened fire on the strikers. The aliens dove into the huge piles of trash and disappeared. He scanned the area looking for Orlando.

*

David nervously put the tickets and IDs on the check-in counter as Orlando tossed his suitcase on the conveyer belt.

"Congratulations, Mr. Mortensen, on winning the contest." The attendant pressed a few buttons. "And this is?"

David cleared his throat. "My umm... mate...."

"Orlando Mooortennsiin." Orlando pointed to the name on his ID. "Mul-tee-Pahss."

"Hey!" Viggo stepped behind them. "I really thought I was going to miss my flight!" He pushed David to the side. "Thanks, kid! You put the luggage on the conveyor belt?"

"Uh...." David looked ready to bolt. "Yeah."

"Great!" Viggo smiled as he shoved David toward the entrance. "Now beat it!" David stumbled away.

"Excuse me." He turned back to the attendant. "I was so afraid I'd miss the flight that I sent the kid to pick up my boarding card." He glanced at David's fake ID. "My cousin David."

"Your mate?" The check-in attendant scanned Orlando's ID. Viggo read it upside down as the attendant typed in instructions into her console.

"Uh, yes." He tried to sound convincing. "Newlyweds." He leaned closer to the window. "You know how it is.... Love at first sight. You meet, something goes tilt, you get married, you hardly know each other." He smiled at Orlando. "Right, Angel?"

"Dinoine chagantakat!" The boy snatched his boarding pass from the attendant.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Viggo gave the younger man a gentle push toward the gangway. "Go on. I'll be right with you." He turned back to the attendant. "It's our honeymoon." He winked. "We're going to use the trip to get to know each other better."

*

Viggo's neighbor and a sleazy young woman hurried though the airport. They were nearly trampled by the five hundred pound pig with a stainless steel leash that a Police patrol was using search the garbage pile. The couple hurried even faster toward the check-in area.

*

"I feel so guilty sending him to do the dirty work. I know he was made to be strong, but he's also so fragile.... so human." Father Ian glanced up at the robotic bartender. "You know what I mean?

The robot nodded and poured the Priest another drink.

*

The nasty neighbor and his wife handed their tickets to the check-in attendant.

"Mortensen? Viggo?" The attendant was very surprised.

"Yes, that's me." The guy tried to give a friendly smile. It looked quite hideous.

"Just a minute...." The attendant pressed a button and from within her booth, a blue security light passed over the faces of the couple. It revealed their true Mangalore faces. "...please." She pressed a silent alarm button.

"We'll be right back." The couple must have sensed something was wrong. "We're gonna check out the duty free shop." They turned quickly and hustled away.

*

He pushed his empty glass away.

"The same?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah," Father Ian sounded less than sober.

"Make that two."

The Priest turned to find David about to sit next to him. "Where's Orlando?"

"On the transport... with Mr. Mortensen... the real one." He looked apologetically to his mentor. "I'm sorry."

"It's all my fault." Father Ian jumped up from his stool. "I'm the servant. It's my mission!" He pulled the cord over his head. "Here!" He handed the key to David. "Here's the key to the Temple. Prepare for our arrival!"

Father Ian tossed David's drink into his own then downed it all in one shot.

"But I don't want to go to Egypt," David mumbled as he nodded to the bartender for another drink.

Father Ian raced out of the bar and past the Mangalore couple headed for the exit.

The couple glanced nervously at the Police Patrols heading in their direction. "Tell Aknot plan A flopped. Tell him to go to plan B." The sleazy girl pulled out a gun and began blasting away at the cops. The nasty neighbor dove into the pile of garbage and disappeared.

*

On the far side of the hall, a trapdoor opened and three pigs ran out, but were quickly grabbed by their police handlers. Father Ian waited until everyone had left and quickly crawled through the trapdoor reserved for the pigs.

*

Viggo glanced back at the First Class Lounge and at Orlando who seemed to be eating everything in sight. He wanted to be next the young man, but an insistent Flight Attendant had him by the arm and was practically dragging him down another hall.

"You are so lucky, Mr. Mortensen," she gushed. "Lij Elwood is the greenest DJ in the universe."

"Listen," he started to pry her fingers, complete with prismatic colored nails, off his arm. "I don't want to be interviewed. I'd prefer to remain anonymous."

"Forget anonymous." The woman stopped dead in the corridor. "You'll be doing Lij Elwood's live show every day from five to seven!"

"You gotta be kidding!" He had to have heard incorrectly. But the stewardess just smiled and shook her head. The door next to him swung open suddenly catching him hard in the shoulder.

In walked Lij Elwood amid a tornado of music and security guards. Although not terribly tall, he was good looking, eccentric, charming as elf and sly as a fox. His dark curls bounced as he sash-shayed down the hall to the beat.

"Viggo Mortensen!" Viggo found himself quickly scrutinized by the DJ's huge blue eyes that twinkled with energy. "Here he is! The most hated man in the universe. The one and only winner of the Gemini Croquette contest! Ladies, start melting 'cause the boy's hot! Hot! Hot! The boy is perfect." Viggo's arm was squeezed. "...The right size, right build, right hair. Right on! Say something to those fifty billion pair of ears out there V-man!"

An assistant handed a totally flummoxed Viggo a microphone. "...uhh.. hi?"

"Does it get any better or what!" Elwood grabbed Viggo's arm and led him down the hallway, walking in time to the music. "Quiver ladies, he's gonna set the world on fire right here from five to seven! You'll know everything there is to know about the V-man. His dreams, his desires, his most intimate of intimates. And from what I'm looking at intimate is the stud muffin's middle name. So tell me, my main man... you nervous in the service?"

"Uh... not really," Viggo stammered. The DJ released Viggo's arm to grab the stewardess.

"Freeze those knees, my chickadees," Elwood continued his spiel. "'cause Viggo is on the case with a major face." The DJ rubbed almost catlike against the flight attendant. "...Start drooling, ladies! My man here is a sharp-tongued Sire who's gonna stroke your every desire."

They came to an intersection."Yesterday's unknown will be tomorrow's Prince of Fhloston Paradise." Elwood grabbed a glass a champagne as they passed small reception buffet prepared especially for the DJ and the Gemini Croquette's winner. "

"The hotel of a thousand and one follies, home of luxury and beauty." He took a sip of his drink. "A magic fountain flowing with non-stop wine, women and...." He scribbled his autograph on publicity shots held by several school girls. "Bootchie Koochie Koo...." Elwood tossed away his now empty glass.

"Beware out there puppy dogs my man is on the prowl. Owwww!" Elwood howled as he grabbed another stewardess. "...And start licking your stamps little girls, this guy's gonna have you writing home to Momma! Tomorrow from five to seven, I'll be your voice, your tongue and I'll be hot on the tail of the sexiest man of the year... V-man... Your man... My man." The stewardess shivered then fainted dead away.

A loud beep was heard. "*End of transmission.*" The music stopped. Several assistants rushed forward to compliment Elwood on his performance. He shooed everyone away, including the body guards, assistants and transport employees.

"Viggo, sweetheart, do me a favor." Lij lit a cigarette on a long holder and sighed as the area became deserted except for him and Viggo. "I know this is probably the biggest thing that ever happened to you in your inconsequential life. But I've got a show to do here and it's got to pop." He took a deep drag on the cigarette. "So tomorrow, when we're on air, give me a hand.... Try to make believe you have more than a two word vocabulary. Okay, Pal?" He blew out a long stream of smoke.

Something just snapped and the former cabbie had had enough. "I didn't come here to play Dumbo on the radio." Viggo growled and grabbed the DJ's collar. He pushed the smaller man against the wall. "So tomorrow between five and seven give yourself a hand, that green, Pal?"

"Super green," Elwood squeaked.

*

The Check-in attendant held the ticket in her hand. "...Mr. Mortensen?... Viggo Mortensen?"

"That's right." Karl gave the woman a big smile.

She scanned the ID with a yellow beam and it was confirmed real. The blue light revealed no hidden faces. "The problem is I only have one Viggo Mortensen on my list... and he's already checked in."

"That's impossible! He's in j...." Karl was shocked. "I mean, there must be some mistake. I have my ticket! I'm the real Viggo Mortensen!

A shrill BELL chimed loudly. "I'm sorry, Sir." The attendant smiled. "Boarding is complete." She pressed a button and a thick window quickly slid between them.

"I want to see your boss!" Karl lost it. "Get rid of this fucking window! Somebody's made a  
mistake, goddamnit!" He pounded on the counter. A steel curtain came down. Red sighting beams targeted spots on his body, ten gun barrels protrude from the wall, all aimed at him.

"*THIS IS NOT AN EXERCISE. THIS IS A POLICE CONTROL. PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE NEAREST YELLOW CIRCLES.*"

"Sorry, my fault." Karl looked around and raised his hand. "Just a little overexcited, that's all... I'm calm now."

*

Viggo made his way back through the transport shuttle. Modern transports no longer had seats, just individual travel boxes stacked like microwaves. He passed a steward nursing a bloodied nose. Shaking his head he climbed into a box to find Orlando comfortably stretched out in front of a computer screen.

"What're you doing?" He could not follow the rapidly scrolling screen as he slid in beside the younger man.

"Apipoulai!" Orlando tilted his head to flash a brilliant smile at Viggo.

"Not hard to find you... just follow the chaos." The younger man just smiled again then turned back to the screen.

"Orlando, listen to me," he tried to explain, "these tickets, they're not mine. I mean they are, but not for a vacation like everyone thinks." Orlando looked back at him. "I'm on an mission and if I didn't come get you, you'd be in a shitload of trouble. I'd love to be on vacation with you, but now...." The younger man clearly did not comprehend what was being said. "...now I've got to work.... And Orlando... I would love to work in peace."

Orlando typed 'LOVE' on the keyboard. "Love."

"Yes! But "love" isn't the operative word here," he tried again to explain, "PEACE is!"

Orlando typed again. "Peace... and love...." A picture of a 60's style hippie flower child flashed on the monitor.

Viggo reached over and turned off the screen. "Sometimes you can't learn everything from a screen. Sometimes it's better to ask someone who has experience."

"What is..." Orlando turned his full attention to Viggo. "...make Love?"

There was a long awkward moment. "Know what?" He turned the computer back on. "On that subject maybe you'd be better off asking the screen."

*

A steward walked up an aisle pressing a button on each travel box. "...to make your flight as short and agreeable as possible, our flight attendants are switching on the timing sleeper which will regulate your sleep during the trip...."

 

*

Orlando switched off the computer and flashed Viggo a huge smile. "Okay! Finished!"

"Finished what?" Viggo asked.

"Learning language."

"Which one?" Viggo prompted.

"All nine hundred." Orlando made it sound so natural that Viggo did not know whether to laugh or not.

"You learned nine hundred languages in five minutes?!"

"Yes!" The young man was quite pleased. "Now it's your turn! I learned your language, you have to learn mine!"

"I know how to say 'Hello'. Teach me how to say 'Good-bye', that's all I need."

"Apipoussan!"

"Apipoussan?" Viggo repeated.

"Good! Do you know how we say "make love"?" Those deep brown eyes entranced him.

"Uh...."

"Kjæreste." That sweet smile again. Those luscious lips....

Viggo leaned forward....

*

The stewardess looked into Viggo's travel compartment. "Sweet dreams, Mr. Mortensen!" She activated the timing sleeper and both Viggo and Orlando fell asleep immediately....

*

"Mr. Elwood," the Stewardess tried to argue, "you have to assume your individual position."

"I don't want an individual position." He rubbed himself on her like a cat, "I want all positions!"

"We're going to take off soon." Her resistence was weakening. "Mr. Elwood!" He slid lower and started to lick her thigh just below her uniform skirt.

"Now you're talking!"

*

"Molecular axis authorization. Vector 130. Destination Fhloston." The copilot repeated as he marked his checklist.

"Zone 1. 217 locked." The head steward leaned in the door. "The sleep regulator is up and running."

"Thanks." The pilot nodded. A red light flashed on the vast control panel.

"Tell the ground crew we've got parasites in the landing gear."

*

A ground crew member walked over to the truck parked under one of the shuttle's wings and banged on the side of it. "Disinfecting!"

Two crewman dressed in white clean suits exited the back of the truck. They aimed two nozzles up into the front landing gear. Two streams of flame whooshed upwards. Seconds later, a pack of twitching, repugnant parasites hit the pavement still squealing and smoldering.

A small trapdoor opened under the shuttle and a huge slightly phosphorescent tube tumbled out.

*

"Yeah, it's me." He pressed his finger to his other ear, trying to hear over the chaos of the terminal. "Put BC on."

"You've already taken off?"

"Uh...." Karl was sweating profusely. "The real Viggo Mortensen is on the shuttle! He took my place."

"This is a joke, right?" BC's voice rose an octave.

*

The flight attendant was barely able to stand. Her eyes were half-closed and she had a dreamy smile.

"No!!" Elwood slithered upwards to kiss her hard on the lips. "I swear to God! I've never been this sincere with a human before!"

*

"Pilot," the ground crew chief watched as his men thrust the new fuel rod up and into position. "You're fueled and ready to go. Have a nice flight."

*

The Pilot glanced over his shoulder at his flight engineer. "Everything ready for liftoff?" The other man nodded.

*  
"No, no...." the stewardess whimpered. "I'm not ready! I'd like to talk first...."

*

"I am very disappointed." BC quickly typed in a series of commands into his desktop keypad.

"I know." Karl swallowed hard.

*

Father Ian slipped out of the shadows and scurried up the wheel well and disappeared inside the shuttle.

*

"Anti static pressure?" The flight crew was finishing their checklist.

"Primed." The mechanic pressed a series of buttons.

*

Elwood's nimble fingers quickly undid the buttons on the stewardess's blouse. They were hidden by a curtain and soft moans drifted out.

*

"Protection?"

The engineer nodded and pressed a few switches.

*

A protective fire curtain rose slowly behind the shuttle.

*

"I assure you this will never happen again," Karl tried to placate his boss.

*

"I know...." BC typed furiously on the keypad.

*

The pilot gradually revved the engines up.

"Ten seconds...." the copilot checked his screens.

"Power increase." The Captain checked his monitors.

*

The stewardess's legs slowly lifted up and were visible in the corridor.

*

"I know...." BC repeated.

*

The engines started to roar.

*

Muffled moans escaped from the curtained alcove.

*

"Lift off." The copilot pushed a button.

*

BC pushed a button.

*

The engines released their full power as the shuttle surged upward.

*

The stewardess screamed in ecstasy.

*

The explosion rocked the terminal. The communications booth that Karl had chosen was right in the middle of transport terminus. Pieces of BC's right-hand man were still being scraped up days later.

*

The stewardess's legs slowly descended and disappeared behind the curtain.

*

"Landing gear secure. Let's light one up." Moments later the shuttle made the jump to faster-than-light speed and disappeared from the Sol system.


	6. Chapter 6

The black planet suddenly went still, its surface seemingly solidifying. Activity on Admiral McKellan's starship suddenly increased as several monitoring devices started spewing data.

"All right! We're finally getting something!"

*

The Head Scientist stood in front of the President. Davies looked exhausted.

"The thing is sending out radio wavelengths!"

"What the hell does it want with radio waves?" the President demanded.

"Probably wants to make a call!"

The President and his Generals looked at him in astonishment.

*

BC continued to scratch his pet's ears, as he stared at nothing. He jumped slightly when the intercom buzzed. "I told you I'm not to be disturbed."

"I know, Sir. You said only to bother you if Mr. Shadow called. Mr. Shadow is on the line."

BC stood up so fast that his pet tumbled to the floor with an undignified thud. He grabbed the phone, almost coming to attention before answering, "Yes.... BC here."

"Am I disturbing you?" The voice was disturbing.

"No," BC swallowed hard, "not at all. Where are you?"

"Not far now." BC was not a man easily discomfited, but Mr. Shadow's voice made the skin on the back of his neck prickle. "How's our deal coming along?"

"Fine, just fine!" BC lied easily, though a sweat was forming under his skull cap. "I'll have the four pieces you asked for any time now. But it wasn't easy." He wiped at his brow. "My costs have tripled."

"Money is of no importance. I want the Stones!"

"The Stones will be here." BC tried to keep his voice steady. "I'll see to it personally!"

"I can't wait to be among you...." The connection was severed and BC collapsed into his chair, looking decidedly nauseous.

*

The shuttle approached Fhloston, the turquoise planet. With crystal blue water and perfect white sand beaches, it was a true paradise.

*

Viggo woke abruptly as the stewardess pressed the 'end sleep timer' button on his travel tube.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our descent toward Fhloston Paradise...."

He looked next to him and found that Orlando was already gone.

*

The transport descended through some clouds and glided over a vast turquoise sea. Fhloston Paradise loomed into view. The enormous oceanliner floated a dozen yards above the water. The shuttle was dwarfed as it drew alongside.

*

"Shit!" The Pilot tapped a blinking light. "Parasites in Zone 1."

"I'll take care of it." The First Officer unbuckled his safety harness.

The Pilot maneuvered the shuttle precisely into the docking area. "Docking activated. You can let the passengers out."

*

The First Officer pried open the overhead panel only to jump back when Father Ian tumbled part way out, hanging from a jumble of wires.

"Have we arrived yet?"

The officer just nodded.

*

Enormous doors opened and passengers flooded into main entryway of 'Fhloston Paradise." Huge transparisteel panels covering the far wall and showcased the beauty of the planet. Orlando followed the flow of not even stopping when a lei was draped over his neck. He knew where he needed to go to meet up with the diva. David's maps of the liner had been very thorough.

*

*

Viggo grabbed his jacket and jumped out of his sleeping tube into a mass of people heading for the luxury spaceliner. He tried to work his way through the throng. "Pardon me. Excuse me. I'm trying to reach my mate...." He tried to see over people's heads. "Sorry!"

By the time he got through the reception area he had three leis around his neck and several smudges of lipstick on his cheeks from the various hostesses. But he had still not spotted Orlando. A shriek behind him caused him to spin around.

Elwood was surrounded by his admirers and for once not looking too ecstatic about it. The DJ spotted Viggo and made a beeline for him. "My main man!" Elwood latched onto the taller man's arm. "Please don't leave me here alone. My head's killing me and my adoring fans are gonna tear me apart! Get me outta here!"

"I'll take you to the bar." Viggo steered them towards the lounge area. "After that, you're on your own."

"Oh, yes! Do that!" Sparkling blue eyes looked up at him. "You treat me right, man. Tell me all about yourself, your roots, your personal life, your childhood dreams."

"I don't think this is a good time." He followed the signs pointing to the Blue Paradise Karoke Bar.

"You got brothers and sisters? What about your dad? Tell me about your dad! What was he like? Physically? Big, I suppose?"

"Yeah, very big, a giant."

"I didn't have a dad... never saw him... never even heard him." Elwood seemed on the verge of tears. "Fifty billion people listen to me every day... and he doesn't hear me...."

*

Orlando found a small alcove just around the corner of the Diva's suite. It had been easy enough to find as they were directly below the stage the Diva would be performing on later that evening. Now, he just had to await her arrival.

*

"We have twelve pools, including one on the roof, available only when we're planetside. All the restaurants are located between floors seven and twenty-nine."

Viggo followed the hostess into a luxuriously appointed suite. He had finally managed to ditch the DJ but still had been unable to find Orlando. He sat on the edge of the super king-sized bed. On the nightstand was a flyer announcing Diva LivTyler's concert at 5:30 that evening.

"I really love her. I don't suppose there's anyway I could get tickets?"

"You have reserved front row seats." The hostess gave a blinding smile. "Mr. Lij Elwood has your tickets. Isn't he just the greenest? I mean he's just so supergreen!" she gushed.

He looked at his orange tank and black trousers. "Do you know where I might find something to wear?"

The hostess pressed a button and rack containing at least twenty tuxedos of various sizes and styles rolled out of the wall. "You have plenty of time to get cleaned up and choose whichever suits you best. I'll be back at 4:45 to show you where to meet up with Mr. Elwood." Another blinding smile and she closed the door.

Viggo lay back on the silk covered bed and took a deep breath. The phone on the nightstand rang. He frowned, but he sat up and answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"You little sleaze bag!"

"Ma???"

"Don't you ever ask me for another thing in my life again, you've killed your poor mother with your own hands!

He flopped back on the bed. "...Ma!!!"

*

The Chief of Security for Fhloston Paradise had the Priest in front of him, handcuffed. And he was not happy. There was a rap on his door then Billy Boyd, his Deputy Chief, poked his head in.

"The Diva's ship is arriving."

"I want maximum security."

"Yes. Sir!" Billy saluted and hurried off.

"OK, let's hear it."

"Where was I?"

"You open the door." The Chief rolled his eyes. "There's a cabby with a boy in his arms...."

*

Billy hurried down the corridor and took a position right next to the suite entrance. He was a bundle of nerves and he continued to fidget as the Diva's entourage approached. Assistants, porters and bodyguards surrounded her. The Diva stood out among the group; she was very tall, dressed in blue with several layers of scarves and gauzes draped over her entire body including her face. When she stopped in front of Billy he seemed to lose all power of coherent speech.

"...umm... I'm... head... Boyd... um... security.... ummm... trust... order Billy?" He blinked, realizing that made no sense, not even to himself. Before he could say anything, the Diva turned to an assistant and whispered something Billy could not hear. The woman nodded and moved on down the corridor.

Billy's attention was drawn back to the Diva as everyone continued on into the suite. The Diva's manager stepped close. "Can I have a word with you?" Billy just nodded and allowed himself to be led inside.

The assistant walked to the corner but did not continue. She paused by a painting. "The Diva is most pleased to find you here. She wants you to know that she senses the great powers in you and that they serve a noble cause. She will give you what it is you seek, but she wants to sing first.... One last time.... Remain here and she will return directly after the concert."

Orlando just nodded and stayed in the shadowed alcove.

*

Viggo tried not to cringe when Elwood latched onto his arm as they entered a replica of the Opera House. The DJ was dressed even more outrageously than before. He wore a skin tight black body suit with flaired cuffs and that opened at the shoulders and was ringed with live red roses.

"We have just walked into what is probably the most beautiful concert hall in the universe." Elwood adjusted his mic fractionally and continued, "Totally Super Green! Magnificent paintings on the ceiling. I don't know who painted them, but he must have busted his balls! I see a row of former ministers, more sinister than minister!" He waved his hand in their direction. "A few generals practicing how to sleep." He nodded towards the men in their uniforms. "And there's Baby Ray, star of stage and screen, drowning in a sea of nymphets." Viggo followed the DJ's direction to see a too primped, too pampered, too tanned man with a beautifully coiffed pile of white hair on his head and particularly vacuous smile on his face. "He's not gonna get much out of this concert, he's stone-deaf!"

"And over there is Roy Von Bacon, the king of laserball and the best paid player in the League." He slapped hands with a muscular jock in an almost too tight tux. "...And over there is the Emperor Kodar Japhet whose daughter Aachen is standing next to him. 'I love to sing, too, but in the shower', she recently confessed to me. She will no doubt prove to be as generous tonight as she always is." A gorgeous young woman with brilliant red hair, dressed to the nines smiled and nodded to him.

"So Viggo my man, what are you feeling on this night of nights?" Elwood's assistant pushed a microphone in his face.

"Thrilled...." Viggo sat down in his seat.

"Right!" Elwood looked perturbed. "And while our listeners hear about travel packages to the universe, we'll try some champagne." He tapped a waiter on the shoulder and grabbed two glasses before shooing the man away. "Commercial!" He handed one glass to Viggo and sat down with a "hummph..."

*

The waiter exited the concert hall and headed to a crew lounge. He opened the door and was greeted by the sound of guns being cocked and aimed. "It's showtime!" Aknit paused as his camouflaged face reappeared.

*

The lights dimmed slowly in the concert hall.

*

President Davies and several of his staff, including General Bean, gathered around his desk to listen.

*  
Orlando stood and stretched for a moment before returning to his hiding spot.

*

The curtain rose to reveal the Diva. Her gown was stunning, an iridescent turquoise blue, it matched her skin precisely. LivTyler was a beauty, but an alien beauty with bluish skin, and deep blue lips. She had long full braids of black hair trailing down her back. Behind her was a star filled window with just a small sliver of the planet Fhloston visible at the bottom.

But when she began to sing, her voice was divine, unmatched. The audience was entranced....

*

The Diva's manager opened a bottle on the tray and sniffed it contents. There was a rap at the door. "Yes!?"

"Champagne for the Diva."

"One moment." He put the bottle down. He opened the door to find a gun in his face. Before he could speak, there was a quick shot and he crumpled.

A dozen Mangalores rushed into the suite. The Diva's assistant stood up from a chair by the piano, but before she could even scream for help a bullet between the eyes silenced her forever. One Mangalore with a human face remained in the corridor. He walked around the corner.

*

Around another corner, Orlando was livid. He balled his fists as he clearly recalled the Mangalore attack on his ship that caused the crash on the small red planet.

*  
"Captain, I have a ship with a main malfunction. He requests permission to dock for repairs," the First Officer relayed.

"Did you check out his registration number?"

"Everything's in order."

"Put him in the docking garage and inform security." The Captain went back to enjoying his cup of tea.

*

"Permission granted. Dock 575. You have one hour."

"More than enough." BC piloted his ship towards the docking bays. "Thank you."

*

The Mangalores destroyed the suite. One of the Mangalores finally pulled a case engraved with the four elements from one of the huge trunks.

"I have it."

"Apipoulai!" Orlando stepped into the Diva's suite with a smile.

*

The Diva switched from classical music to funk, picking up the tempo. The audience remained entranced.

As the Diva sang and swayed to the beat, Orlando danced another more deadly dance directly below. He took out the Mangalores, sometimes one by one and sometimes two by two. He leaped and twisted and slashed and bashed with more grace and speed than seemed possible.

The Mangalore that had gone investigating, heard noises from the suite and reached the corridor just in time to see three of his compatriots being tossed into the corridor. He ran for reinforcements.

Orlando took care of the last two Mangalores just as the Diva's song finished. The Diva took a bow and so did Orlando. He was barely breathing hard.

*

Akanit and his men listened to the concert in the crew lounge. The Mangalore guard burst in. "They were waiting for us! It was an ambush!"

"If it's war they want it's war they'll get!" Aknit growled. "Enact the Final Plan!" All the warriors cock their weapons.

*

Orlando smiled as he picked up the case. He turned to the door just as BC stepped in the threshold, ZF1 loaded and ready on his arm.

"My compliments, pretty boy!" He cocked the weapon. "And thanks for doing all the dirty work! I couldn't have done it any better myself!" BC aimed the gun at Orlando. "Now hand over the Stones!"

Orlando looked at BC and the gun, then at the box in his arms. He gave a quick glance beyond BC and behind himself. He smiled and tossed the box to the man at the door. Then with a burst of speed he ran back to the center of the suite and jumped up into the air vent.

BC fired several rounds of bullets in the ceiling around the gaping vent.

Orlando dodged the bullets the best he could. He moved quickly from one part of the suite to another, but the bullets followed in his wake. Finally, there was a moment of quiet and Orlando dared to hope that the ugly man with the superweapon gun had given up.

"You can run but you can't hide...." BC fired the remainder of the three thousand round clip into the ceiling all around the boy. Orlando yelled as he was hit. There was nowhere for him to go.

*

Several bullets traveled through the flooring above and at least two hit Diva LivTyler. People screamed as the Diva toppled over. The doors to the concert hall slammed open and Mangalores poured in.

 

*

The door to the Control Room burst open and more Mangalores rushed in firing at anyone that made a threatening move. "Nobody move! We're taking over this ship!"

*

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we're being attacked. The place is crawling with warriors." Elwood peered over the back of his seat trying to get a good look at what was happening. Behind him, Viggo attempted to stop the blood flowing from the Diva's wounds.

*

The public address system blared: "We have taken over this ship! Do as our warriors tell you...."

*

BC paused for a moment. He reloaded the ZF1 and pulled a small cylinder from his pocket and stuck it to the door of the suite. "I've heard this music before." He pressed a couple of buttons and the numbers flashed from 20 minutes and 00 seconds to 19 minutes and 59 seconds. "Let's change the beat."

He grabbed the case with one hand and kept his weapon ready in the other as he head to the docking bay.

*

President Davies and his generals looked very worried as they listened to Elwood's broadcast.

*

"They're hideous. They've got ugly faces, the eyes of a toad and fingers all over their hands. And they smell!"

*

"Mangalores," General Bean sounded very worried now.

*

"You want something done...." BC's ZFX200 sped away from the spaceliner. "...do it yourself!"

*

"I was sent by the government to help you." Viggo pulled off his jacket to to use it to further staunch the blood flow.

"Don't worry," LivTyler whispered. "This is my fate." She paused to gasp for breath. "You're a good man.... He was right to have chosen you...."

"Who?"

"The Fifth Element... The Supreme Being... Your mate...."

"Orlando... is... he's...." Viggo did not know what to think.

"Yes, and more than that.... You must give him the Stones. He's the only one who knows how to use them."

"So the Priest was telling the truth!" Viggo turned back to the Diva who was quickly fading.

"He needs you. He needs your help and your love. He's more fragile than he seems..."

"...Yeah, so am I." Viggo looked around wary of another attack.

"He was created to love the life of others... but not his own." The Diva squeezed his hand. "You have to teach him to love if you want him to truly live!"

"I'll help him, I promise." He was clearly uncomfortable about the subject of love. "But I think you should tell me where the Stones are!"

"Do you love him?"

"I... I don't know! We hardly know each other... it takes time!" He could not believe they were having this discussion now.

"I don't have time... I need to know."

"Listen, the last time I admitted to a woman I loved her ... I never saw her again." It came out in a rush.

"I would like to have died in peace...." The Diva's eyes closed.

*

The timer on BC's bomb clicked over to '15 minutes'.


	7. Chapter 7

"You tell me to save the world then you go off and leave me in the shit!" He shook her. "Come on! You're not gonna die in peace! You're not going to die at all! You hear me?" He gently slapped her cheeks. "Where are the Stones?"

*

BC set the Sacred Case on a table. With gleeful laughter, he opened it. Then he closed the case and his face crumbled. He started crying. "They're not here!"

*

Viggo slapped the Diva soundly. She blinked finally. "I'm sorry, but... the Stones...."

"They are...." Her voice was very weak he had to lean close to hear the rest. "...with me...." LivTyler, renowned Diva, closed her eyes one final time. Blue blood streamed from her mouth.

The shooting in the theatre had finally stopped."Stay calm and nobody will get hurt!" The Mangalores were in control. "Hands on your head and into the hall!" The guests hurried to comply." A warrior searched row by row for stragglers.

"...The Stones are with me?" Viggo whispered to himself. "...In me?" He touched the Diva's stomach and sensed something hard. Girding himself, he pushed his hand in the wound and pulled out a Sacred Stone.

"Viggo! Viggo, my man...." Elwood's stage whisper finally got his attention. "Behind you..."

"You, raise your hands!" The Mangalore aimed his weapon at Viggo who was hunched over the Diva's body.

"I'm not with him!" Elwood had his hands up.

"Just give me a mo--" Viggo was cut off when the Mangalore pushed him in the back with the barrel of the weapon. With blinding reflexes, Viggo whirled, grabbed the gun, pulled the Mangalore to the floor and put the gun to the creature's throat. "That's it... I've had... all day people have been sticking guns in my face...." He grabbed Elwood's shaking hand and put it on the weapon's trigger. "I want you to hold this like that." Elwood's hand was trembling so violently that the gun was rattling.

"What-what am I supposed to do?!" The DJ looked ready to pass out in panic.

"If he moves, pull the trigger."

Viggo returned to his gruesome task. He pulled out a stone covered in blue blood... then another... and another. "Elwood..."

"What?!!" The DJ started violently and accidentally pulled the trigger on the gun. "Oh, my God! I'm sorry...." He patted the dead Mangalore on the shoulder. "I'm sorry!" He turned to peek over the seats and saw a handful of the ugly warriors heading to the front of the theatre. "Viviviviiggo, mmmy man... Ththththere's more heading this way!"

"Hold on to these." Viggo yanked the DJ back down and shoved the Stones wrapped in his jacket into the man's hands. "You don't do what I say, I'll waste you myself. Green?"

"Ssuuper green!"

*

"This is what you call discreet, low-key?" He glared at General Bean.

"Don't worry," the General reassured, "I know my man. He'll calm everything down."

*

"What's the situation in the hall?" Aknit spoke into his communicator as he kept an eye on the hostages in the Control Room.

"There's no more resistance. Everything's under control," one his men told him from the main hall.

*

Three Mangalores were blasted through the glass door leading from the theater to the second level of the main hall. Viggo ran into the hall, two huge guns in his hands. "Everybody down!" He quickly took out two more Warriors headed toward him, then rolled behind a column as laser bullets tore up the area around him.

Elwood shimmied his way out of the theatre on his belly, still clutching the precious package tightly. "This is amazing! Viggo, Viggo Mortensen, the winner of the Gemini Croquette contest just killed three warriors like he was swatting flies..."

Two Mangalores fired a huge machine gun at the column Viggo had sought refuge behind. It quickly disintegrated. He dove behind a bar looking for better cover.

Viggo tossed away the empty guns and quickly tried assess his situation. He spied a forgotten weapon in some debris by a pool table. He motioned to Baby Ray who was hiding under the table. "Throw me the gun!"

"What?"

"The gun for Christ's sake!" He ducked as another part of the bar disintegrated from another blast of the machine gun. When he looked up Ray was smiling at him and he saw the guy had rolled two pool balls to him. "Uh... thanks, Ray...."

"Put your hands up!... Then stand slowly!"

Viggo looked up at the Mangalore that had his gun aimed right at him. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I'm unarmed." He raised his hands and stood slowly. "There's been a mistake. I won a contest for Gemini Croquettes...." he rambled as he slowly stepped up on the debris surrounding him.

"Oh, my God. Our man Viggo is in big trouble...." Elwood peered over the edge of the upper level and saw that Viggo was trying to inconspicuously motion with one hand. "Wait a minute. I think he's trying to tell me something...."

"Get down!" the Mangalore motioned him to get off the section of bar. "Get down! I said!"

"Okay...." Viggo dropped down on another piece of debris that levered the Mangalore straight up so its head stuck through the floor of the second level right in front of Elwood. The warrior was growling as he fired his weapon wildly, taking out one of his fellows that manned the machine gun. Elwood shoved down hard on the creature's head and finally it fell. The impact of the fall snapped its neck and it lay there motionless.

Viggo grabbed the weapon and took out the remaining Mangalore at the machine gun.

Elwood heard an elevator door chime and saw another handful of warriors headed his way. He looked down the hole in the floor. "Oh, my god, Viggo. There's more of them! They're coming my way! Help me!"

Viggo yelled up to the DJ. "Don't move!"

"What?!... Why?" He ducked as the floor around him was penetrated by bullets from below. He screamed when his section of floor fell to the ground below. Viggo all but threw him beneath another pool table as he set the timer on a hand grenade. "Whhhhat's that?!"

"Never mind!" Viggo tossed it to underside of the floor beneath where the remaining Mangalores stood firing down at them. "Just count to ten!" He started pushing the table forward.

"Wwwwhat did you do?" Elwood hung on to the table support as well as the precious package.

"Just count to ten!" They kept moving as the table continued to be hit from above.

"One... two... three... four... five.. six.. seven...." The table was beginning to fall apart as well. "Eight.. Nine-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" The grenade exploded taking out the remaining warriors. "--EEEEEEeeeee...." Elwood's ear-piercing siren-like shriek fizzled out when he realized the shooting had stop.

*

Orlando slowly inched his way back to the vent. It seemed as if it was half a galaxy away, but he had to get out of the ducts. He moaned as a wave of pain washed through him. A couple of deep breaths and he started moving once more. He was unaware of the blood that he left in his wake.

*

Elwood held the Stones close to his chest and he hurried trying to keep up with Viggo. "Viggo, my man," he panted, "how 'bout I just go this way...." He pointed down a corridor leading to the First Class Suites. "...and--"

"You're with me." Viggo just grabbed the shorter man's arm and pulled him along.

"Where're we headin', my man?"

"The Control Room." He was busy reading the overhead signs. "The Mangalores will be there...." They rounded a corner and saw the 'Control Room' sign hanging by one clip and below it a pile of bodies.

*

BC sped his ZFX 200 back toward Fhloston Paradise. "I am *very* disappointed," he muttered.

*

The bomb on the Diva's suite door clicked over to: '10 minutes'.

*

Billy stood just to the side of the door with his back against the wall. He had a white-knuckle grip on his gun and his body was slick with sweat.

"You in charge?"

Billy gulped and then nodded.

"How many are there?" Viggo asked as he looked around to assess their surrounding.

"Umm... I don't... uh...." Billy just shrugged.

"Mind if I?" Viggo nodded to the door. Billy moved quickly out of the way. The former major, former cabbie peaked around the doorjam. "Seven to the left. Five to the right." Before Billy could react, Viggo again leaned around the doorjam, this time he fired several times. "Six to the left. One to the right."

The Deputy Chief's eyebrows practically hiked up into his hairline when he realized what the man had just done.

"We got to find the leader." Viggo dropped the empty clips and slapped fresh ones in. "Mangalores won't fight without a leader."

*

Akanit grabbed the Priest by the throat and held his gun to the old man's head. "One more shot and we start killing hostages, got that?"

*

"Found him." Viggo double checked his weapons.

"Send someone to negotiate!" came the guttural demand.

"Mind if I go?" He looked at the Deputy Security Chief. Billy looked like he was ready to pass out. "I'm an excellent negotiator."

"Uh... Sure, go ahead." Viggo cocked the guns as Billy called out, "We're sending someone in who's authorized to negotiate!"

Viggo cleared the doorjam and walked straight toward the leader. A quick shot and Aknit dropped bonelessly to the floor. Father Ian was speechless as he stared at the man who had just saved his life.

"Anyone else want to negotiate?" The rest of the Mangalores dropped their weapons and raised their hands. Security personnel poured in taking charge of the warriors.

"Where'd he learn to negotiate like that?" Billy asked Elwood. The DJ just shrugged.

*

"I wonder...." Davies gave Bean a hard look. The General cleared his throat and loosened his collar.

*

Viggo scanned the various monitors in the control room, obviously searching for something. The Priest joined him.

"You're probably very angry with me." Father Ian looked very embarrassed and uncomfortable. "I quite understand. But I want you to know I'm fighting for a noble cause."

"Yeah, I know... to save the world... I remember...." He pressed another series of buttons and a new set of rooms came into view. "...Right now all I want to do is save Orlando."

"Orlando's in trouble?"

"When is he not in trouble?" Viggo glanced at the man.

"Uh... you have a point."

"Wait... where's that?" The former taxi driver pointed to a corner screen that showed an arm hanging from a ceiling vent.

"The Diva's suite." Father Ian recognized the room number on the display.

*

"Orlando?!" Viggo ran into the suite. The room was in a complete shambles as he made his way to the vent. He touched Orlando's hand. It was cool, but there was a pulse. Blood dripped to the floor. He yanked the piano beneath the vent.

Elwood reached the doorway and stood gasping for breath. He went to lean on the jam, but paused. There was a device on the door. He squinted at the numbers.

Viggo hopped up onto the piano top and carefully reached into the open vent. "Orlando, I'm here." He eased the unconscious young man down into his arms. "Everything is gonna be okay, now."

Father Ian's pace was a bit slower as he carried the Sacred Stones, but he finally reached the suite. He saw Viggo gently set his burden down on the piano.

"Father?" Elwood grabbed his shoulder. "My man, what's that?"

Father Ian turned to see the numbers clicking down. He blinked and turned back to the DJ. "It's a-it's a-it's a-it's a--"

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Elwood shook his head. "It can't be a bomb, my man. All these big hotels have automatic bomb detectors. If it was a bomb an alarm would go off--" The Priest nodded just as a klaxon sounded.

"*THIS IS A TYPE A ALERT. FOR SECURITY REASONS THE HOTEL MUST BE EVACUATED. PLEASE PROCEED CALMLY TO THE LIFEPODS LOCATED IN THE MAIN HALLWAYS.*"

*

The ZFX200 settled in the docking bay. BC stepped down the ramp to find several security men.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But you cannot stay here. There is a bomb on this ship."

BC raised the ZF1 and quickly took out everyone in the docking bay. "I know."

*

"Viggo, my man, you know how to stop this right?" Viggo just stared at the device. '03 MINUTES' clicked past.

*

There was total chaos as passengers and crew ran to the lifeboats.

*

Viggo ran with Orlando in his arms followed by the Priest and the DJ. They rounded a corner and Elwood pressed the elevator call button. The closest car opened. They piled in and the door closed. "Docking Bay," Viggo told the DJ as the man pressed the indicated button.

*

BC left the second elevator and hurried to the Diva's suite.

*

They ran into the docking area and spotted the ZFX200 with its boarding ramp down and waiting. "This one." Viggo led the way on. He carefully settled Orlando on a sleep couch in the back area. "Take care of him." Father Ian nodded as Viggo hurried to the cockpit with Elwood following close behind.

*

"*ONE MINUTES TO COMPLETE EVACUATION.*"

*

"Viggo, my man, you know how to pilot one of these things?" Elwood stared at the control panel as Viggo settled into the pilot seat.

"Just like driving a cab...."

*

BC hurried into the suite. He pulled out a card and held it over the molecular bomb. The readout clicked from '04' to '03 SECONDS' and froze when he dropped it into a slot.

*

The last of the lifeboats launched from the hotel and scattered into space.

*

The engines revved up. Viggo studied the various panels and displays; he flicked a switch here and pressed a button there.

"Uh... Viggo, my man, the doors aren't open."

The cab driver looked up at the closed bay doors. "No problem." He pressed series of switches and pulled joystick control over. A targeting display unfolded. Viggo squeezed the trigger three times. The bay doors exploded outwards as the atmosphere in the docking bay escaped into space.

*

In the empty Control Room, one of the 'dead' Mangalores rolled over. He pulled a small device from his belt. "For the honor...." He pressed a small button that triggered a device left in the Diva's suite. Its readout clicked from '05' to '04'.

*

"You better hang on." Viggo shoved the control stick forward and the ZFX200 leaped forward, throwing Elwood to the back of the cockpit area.

*

The red display click from '02' to '01'. BC, who had been searching for the Stones, finally saw it. "Oh, no...."

*

The ZFX200 barely cleared the doors when the explosion started. Viggo slammed the accelerator stick forward, eeking out every last bit of power, but it still seemed the fireball would engulf the small ship. For one brief instant the ship's window were covered in flames. Then the view cleared and the ship stopped shaking.

"Just like driving a cab...."

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is your favorite DJ...." Elwood collapsed on padded bench at the back of the cockpit. "...alive and kicking. It's seven o'clock and time for the news. Tune in tomorrow for another adventure."

"*BEEP. END OF TRANSMISSION.*"

"That was the best show I ever did!" He sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Major Mortensen has the Five Elements on board." General Bean entered the President's office with a smile. "The priest is guiding them directly to the temple."

"Thank God! We've been saved!" Davies closed his eyes and sighed.

"Mr. President." One of the scientists rushed in.

"Yes?" His eyes snapped open. "Now what?"

*

The Federation warships pursued the Dark Planet as it sped faster and faster across the galaxy.

*

"What do you mean, 'it's advancing'?!"

*

Admiral McKellan glanced at his monitoring screens. "It's not only advancing, but it's moving at incredible speed! We're having trouble following it."

*

"And do you have any idea where it's heading?" The President looked to the scientists. They all shook their heads.

*

"...There." Father Ian put one more piece of adhesive on the bandage wrapped around Viggo's upper right arm. "I think you're set." He quickly repacked the first aid kit with the extra wound packs, fresh rolls of gauze and more adhesive tape left on the top . Between the Fifth Element and the former cabbie, they had used what seemed an incredible amount of sterile cleanser, wound packs and gauze. The Priest smiled to himself. They certainly seemed a matched pair.

Viggo checked the pad on Orlando's side and shook his head as he carefully pressed a fresh pack on the long gash. Father Ian patted Viggo's shoulder as he moved forward, sensing that the man wanted to care for Orlando on his own for awhile. "I'll be up front studying the Stones."

Viggo noticed that the boy's skin was flushed and a little too warm. He wondered if infection might have already set in. Orlando had been incredibly lucky to have only minor wounds, two rounds had passed through his arm and shoulder, one nicked his calf and another had creased his hip. The biggest danger was the blood loss and the possibility of infection. Even a Supreme Being had limits in healing.

He searched around the cabin and came upon a clean hand cloth. He dampened it with water from the hygiene closet. Gently, Viggo wiped Orlando's forehead with a cloth. The boy opened his eyes a little. "Apipoulai...." Viggo smiled.

"...human race... so very hard to understand...." Orlando blinked tiredly.

"Why?" Viggo checked the wound pack on the younger man's shoulder and replaced it with a fresh one. A bullet had passed through bouncing off the clavicle, cracking it.

"...Five hundred wars... everything you create... is used to destroy...."

"You learned that on the computer?" He checked another wound pack near Orlando's hip. The long gashed had finally stopped bleeding. He used several adhesive strips to hold it in place.

"...Not done... Only up to 'V'."

"There are a lot of good things under 'V'." He pulled up the thin thermal blanket around Orlando.

"...Like what?..." Sad brown eyes watched him.

"Ummm... Valient... virtuous... vulnerable...." Viggo looked down at the young man who had, without his permission, stolen his heart. "Very beautiful...." Orlando's eyes closed and he drifted off.

"Sorry to interrupt." Father Ian entered. "The President is on the phone.... He says it's urgent."

*

"Major, first off I want to thank you, in my name and in the name of the Federation...."

"Mr. President? Mr. President," Viggo interrupted. "Any chance of you getting to the point any time soon?"

"Uhh..." He heard the man sit down. "...There's a ball of fire twelve hundred miles in diameter heading straight for Earth. And we have no idea how to stop it!"

"How much time before it gets there?"

There was a brief pause. Viggo heard whispered voices in the background. "If its speed remains constant... in an hour and fifty-seven minutes."

"I'll call you back in two hours." He hung up.

The President looked stunned.

*

Alone for the moment, Orlando turned and reached over to turn on the computer screen. He pressed the letter 'W' and words and pictures whipped past at an incredible rate. Something caught his eye. Slowly he typed in 'W A R'. The pictures and text shifted to reveal battle footage, tanks, soldiers fighting, planes, bombed out cities, missiles launching, piles of dead bodies.... Finally, a mushroom cloud from a nuclear explosion....

A single large tear spilled from the dark brown eyes of the Supreme Being. "Protect life... Until death...." He closed his eyes.

*

Viggo hurried down the corridor carrying Orlando. Father Ian carried the Stones as he and the DJ followed.

"You're all safe." David rushed to catch up with them. "Thanks be to God!"

"Later, David! Later!" Father Ian responded. "There's not a minute to lose!" He was relieved David had set up light sticks along the corridor and around the inner chamber.

"Put the Fifth Element in the middle," he instructed Viggo. The Priest opened the bundle of Stones and looked at the symbols and turned the stone over a couple of times.

*

"They just landed in the desert." General Bean tapped his headset acknowledging the relay.

"How much time is left?" The President wiped his brow.

"About nine minutes."

*

"Uh, this one... must be water!" Father Ian sounded on the verge of panic.

"Don't tell me you don't know how all this works!" Viggo frowned at him.

"Theoretically, yes!" Father Ian explained. "The four Stones form the beam and the Fifth Element is supposed to stand in the middle there, but... I don't have the reference book. I've never seen the Stones work!"

Viggo grabbed the Stone from the Priest's hand and looked at the inscriptions. He walked over to one of the four bases. "Every weapon has a manual." He brushed the sand from the surface and found another inscription. "Match the symbols!" He placed the first Stone.

The Priest took one Stone and headed to another base. David grabbed another and the DJ looked dumbly at the last Stone. Viggo gave him a shove towards the last corner. All four Stones were in place. Nothing happened.

"There's no light!" Viggo turned to the Priest. "You told me there were supposed to be four beams of light."

"Yes, of course, but... The Stones are shut!" Father Ian exclaimed. "They have to be open for it to work."

"And you don't know how they open, is that what you are saying?"

"Theoretically... uh..."

The Priest and Viggo spoke at the same time, "No!"

*  
The Dark Planet sped toward the third planet in the Sol System.

*

"Orlando?" Viggo shook the young man gently. "Look, I know you're tired, but the Stones! We have to open them! How does it work?"

"...The wind blows...." His voice was so weak that Viggo leaned closer to hear. "...the fire burns...."

"I know all that, Orlando! I'm talking about the Stones."

"...The rain falls...." His eyes rolled up as he passed out.

"Maybe it's a game or something?" Elwood offered. "Like Charades?"

"It's not a game!" Viggo got right in the shorter man's space. "If we don't get these Stones open and working we're all dead in less than five minutes."

"The rain falls...." Viggo repeated as he looked at one of the Stones on its base. "...the wind blows?" He turned and looked at the other corners. "Everyone take a Stone and try to figure it out!"

*

"Three minutes." The scientist looked scared.

"We've lost contact with them," General Bean informed the President.

*

Viggo, Father Ian and David tried different things to activate the Stones. Elwood stared morosely at his. "I think mine is broken. How come I gotta get the broken one? That's not fair!"

David put his hands on either side of his Stone. "We're not going to make it...." he whispered and then sighed deeply. Suddenly three tabs of the Stone open. "It... it moved! Viggo! Viggo!"

"What did you say? What did you do?" Viggo stared at the Stone then at David.

"Nothing! Swear to God, I didn't do anything!"

"Look, you did something that set it off. Try to remember," Viggo tried to encourage him. "Concentrate. Tell me exactly what you did!!"

"I put my hands on either side like this...." He duplicated his earlier stance. "And then I said, 'We're not going to make it!' That's all!"

Nothing happened.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah...." David looked at the others all staring at him expectantly. He sighed deeply. The Stone opened a bit more.

"That's it!" Viggo exclaimed. "The wind! The wind blows...." He blew on the Stone and it opened even more. A yellow column of light hovered over it, sparkling. "Quickly, everyone on a Stone! Water for water! Fire for fire! Earth for earth!"

David moved to the Earth Stone. He waved Elwood off to another corner and picked up a handful of dirt and threw it on the Stone. The Stone opened and a column of green light hovered over it. Father Ian wiped the sweat from his forehead and wrung his handkerchief over the Water Stone. In seconds a column of blue light hovered over it.

"Fire?! I don't have any fire!" Elwood yelled to the others. "I don't have any matches. I stopped smoking last week! Father, do you have any matches? If I had known I...."

Viggo searched his pockets and found the matchbox. There was only one match inside. "Don't breathe."

Everyone held their breath as he struck the wooden match. A small flame appeared at the tip, sputtering for moment then it burning brightly. Slowly he moved his hand toward the Fire Stone. The flame twisted, dimmed and flickered in the slight breeze, but it kept burning. He touched the flame to the top of the stone and immediately column of red light appeared above it.

*

"Two minutes."

President Davies closed his eyes and muttered a silent prayer.

*

Elwood, Father Ian and David moved into the corridor as Viggo joined Orlando in the centre of the room. He held the young man upright in his arms. "It's up to you now, Angel!"

"...tired...."

"You can sleep tomorrow... come on...."

"...want to sleep... forever...." The boy drifted off.

"Orlando! Listen to me!" He shook the young man. "I'll take you on a vacation afterwards! A real vacation this time for as long as you want. Come on! You can do it!"

*

The Dark Planet was less than a hundred miles from impact headed for Egypt and the Temple.

*

"It'll be entering the atmosphere in one minute."

*

"Orlando!" Viggo shook him again. "If you don't get on with the program we're all gonna die! And that's not on my agenda for today."

"...what's the use of saving lives... when you see what you do with them...."

"You're right," he agreed. "You're right, but there are lots of good things... beautiful things...."

"...Like love...."

"Exactly." Viggo brushed his knuckles over the soft skin of the younger man's jaw and cheek.

"...but I don't know love.... I'm was created to protect life.... I don't know love...."

*

The Scientist's stopwatch clicked from 30 to 29 seconds.

*

"...there is no need for me... except for this...."

"Yes, there is!" Viggo looked into the infinitely old, infinitely sad eyes of the Fifth Element. "I need you. More than you can imagine!"

"...Why?... Why would you need me?...."

"Because...." He did not know if he could say it.

"Tell him for God's sake, Viggo!" Father Ian muttered from the corridor.

"Because...."

"...Tell me...." Orlando pleaded weakly.

"...I love you...."

Despite his fatigue, Orlando smiled brilliantly.

*

The stopwatch clicked from '03' to '02'.

*

"...Now you're allowed to kiss me."

Viggo wrapped his arms around the young man and kissed him like he had never kissed anyone before....

The streams of Light from the Four Elements shot toward the alter. The Divine Light formed around Orlando and Viggo....

The stopwatch clicked to '00'....

The Absolute Light of Life exploded from the top of the pyramid. It struck the Dark Planet, slowing and then stopping it dead. The planetoid solidified into a cold, lifeless mass within moments....

The Earth it seemed had suddenly acquired a second moon....

*

"The planet seems to have stopped at... sixty-two miles from impact."

Davies opened his eyes in wonder. He was alive. Everyone in the office smiled and started laughing.

*

It was absolutely silent in the temple as David, Father Ian and Elwood looked at each other. They were shocked that they were still alive. It had really worked!

"YES!!" David yelled.

"What's the matter with you?!" Elwood bopped the apprentice on the back of the head. "Every five minutes there's a bomb or something!" He glared at the two of them, glanced at the altar and shook his head. "I'm outta here!" He stomped back towards their transport. Father Ian and David just grinned at each other, too happy about being alive to worry about the DJ.

Viggo and Orlando slowly settled on the altar, lost in other's gaze. Orlando's head started to loll as exhaustion demanded its due. Viggo smiled as he placed a brief kiss on those sweet lips and settled beside his mate. He held the Perfect Being close to him; he never wanted to let go. Moments later he too lost the battle to sleep....


	9. Chapter 9

...The world was shaking.... He frowned. Did that make sense?... He tried to recall his last clear memory.... Everything seemed far away.... Even the voices that seemed all around him were indistinct, very distant somehow.... He could not even make himself worry about it.... He could not even summon enough energy to open his eyes.... He was so tired and he ached in so many different spots....

*

Doctor Hill smiled when his guests entered.

"Mr. President," General Bean did the formalities, "let me introduce you to Doctor Bernard Hill, who runs the center."

"It's an honor to receive you, Mr. President."

"Yes.... Well?" Davies looked expectantly at the scientist. "Where are our two heroes?"

"Well," he stammered, "they were a bit ragged from their ordeal." He saw the President's look. "Oh, they're fine now. All their injuries have been treated. A few days of rest and they'll be as good as new."

"I have nineteen more meetings after this one, Professor," the President pointedly remarked.

"Of course. Let me see if they've revived." He hurried over to door to the recovery area.

*

"...sorry, but do you think you could wake up for just a few minutes?..."

"What?" Viggo groaned and squinted at the man standing over him. He felt like he could sleep for a month; fatigue still pulled heavily at him.

"The President's here and he'd like a word or two with you and maybe umm... uh... Orlando?"

That cleared his head. He looked to his other side and found Orlando curled up against him. Viggo smiled as he saw that beautiful face, serene in sleep. It all rushed back now. He vaguely recalled being transported with his mate from the temple to some sort of medical facility. He glanced around, probably this one.

At some point they tried to separate Orlando from him, and the boy proved that despite his extreme exhaustion and injuries, he was a force to contend with. Viggo had revived enough, to see three lab techs nursing bloody, possibly broken noses. It did not take much to convince them that any treatments for the two of them had to be done together. No one wanted to deal with an Ultimate Warrior in major protective mode. Orlando had given in to sleep again with a beautiful smile once he realized he would not be separated from Viggo.

Viggo sighed. He really did not want to deal with any formal thanks from the President. But maybe he could use the situation to get it over and done with as quickly as possible. "Uh...." He looked down at himself and Orlando covered only with a sheet and thermal blanket.

"Don't worry about how you look," the doctor reassured him. "The President knows what happened. He just wants to see you for a moment, to thank you. Then you can rest as long as you need."

"Uh, right. Okay." Viggo nodded. "But I don't think my Orlando needs to be awake for this." He paused. Had he just said 'my Orlando'? He tugged the covers up and tucked them around the boy and himself. "And we get this over with as quickly as possible?"

"That's fine." Doctor Hill smiled, quite relieved. He hurried out of the room.

Alone for a moment, Viggo pushed himself up just a bit and rubbed his face, then ran a hand through his hair. It was a good thing that hero status was not dependent upon appearance 'cause he was certain he was looking more than a bit scruffy at the moment. He looked down at Orlando and smiled. He did not care. As long as he was with his Angel....

*

"We go live in one minute, Mr. President."

Doctor Hill hurried over. "Mist..er... Major Mortensen is awake. I'm afraid that his er... partner is still quite out of it." He led the way. "This will have to be just a short visit. They really do need their rest to complete their recovery."

"No problem." Davies stood a bit straighter and smiled as he entered the recovery room. "Major Mortensen, on behalf of myself and the entire Federation we would like to thank...."

Viggo lost interest after the 'thanks' bit. He kept up the pretense though by smiling on cue and nodding his head. All he truly cared about was the lithe warm body pressed against his side and the fact that sleep was becoming irresistible. He tried to cover the yawn that escaped despite his best intentions. Thankfully Doctor Hill must have noticed and after only a couple minutes everyone was ushered out.

*

The President was rather please with how that went. Sure, his two heroes hadn't said much. Well, the Major had managed a 'welcome' and the Perfect Being, who to the President's eye looked way too young to be the Ultimate Warrior, had slept through the entire thing. But at least his constituents had gotten a look at the two who had saved the planet, and probably the universe and their President had been right in the thick of things.

"So," he turned to his aide, "where are we scheduled for now?"

"No, Ma'am." He realized the young woman had a rather desperate look on her face as she continued a phone conversation. "I tried.... No, Ma'am...."

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Some woman...." She put her hand over the receiver. "...claims she's Viggo's mother."

"Give it here." He motioned for the phone. The aide surrendered it with relief.

"Mrs. Mortensen," he began, "this is President Davies. On behalf of the entire Federation, I would like to thank...."

"Don't pull that crap with me, Hugo!... Besides the President's an idiot. You don't sound like an idiot.... At least not right now.... You tell that worthless no account son of mine he should plotz for the way he's ignored his mother.... When I think of all I sacrificed for him...." Davies held the phone away from his ear. He handed it to his aide, who in turn handed it to another aide and it continued to be passed farther and farther away....

*

He woke very slowly. There was no sense of urgency. He did not think there was any place he needed to be immediately. He was warm. If it were not for the insistent pressure of his bladder, he might have been inclined to nap a little longer.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. The lighting in the room was at a comfortably dim level. He glanced around. They were alone, except for a couple of standard medical monitors. He could not help, but smile at the young man, who seemed attached to him like a barnacle. If they could stay like this forever, he would die a happy man.

Unfortunately, reality was not quite so perfect. If he did not get up very soon, there would be a most unsanitary mess to clean up. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Orlando's forehead then as gently as possible he separated from his mate. Though he did not wake, the young man did frown.

Viggo stood slowly. Nothing ached, but he did feel suddenly colder, somehow less than well. He grabbed a robe that had been left on the nighttable. "I'll be right back." He headed for the fresher cubicle next to the corridor door. He did vaguely remember getting up a few times before to make use of the facilities. He frowned as he remembered needing help the first time when his legs had been reluctant to support him. A couple times someone had been quite insistent that he drink, and he recalled how wonderful the cool water had tasted.

There was a tiny sonic showerstall in the cubicle as well. So after taking care of necessities, he took advantage of the sonics to get a little cleaner though he preferred a real water shower. He looking in the mirror above the sink and touched his chin. His beard was definitely several days long. He wondered just how long he had been asleep.

He opened the door and nearly had heart failure. "AHHH!!" Orlando had been standing just outside the door. He staggered back against the sink and held onto its edge. The younger man jumped as well and stumbled backward and ended up on the cold floor on his butt.

"Jesus...." He gasped as he immediately moved to help the younger man to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Apipoulai." Orlando smiled as he let Viggo help him up. He leaned in close and wrapped his arms around Viggo.

"Apipoulai," Viggo acknowledged. He realized he felt better just touching the younger man. He felt... whole.

"Stanzai dala bagno." Orlando gave him a hard hug then pulled back. "I need to use the hygiene fah-scili-tees." Viggo nodded and appreciated the view of that perfect body as the boy walked into the cubicle. Slowly he became aware of a sort of empty feeling that settled over him, as soon as they were no longer in physical contact. He shook his head slightly. He took off the robe and climbed into the bed they shared.

He noticed the small clock on the nighttable and frowned. 'March 26, 2359'? He scratched his bearded chin and tried figure out just how long they had slept. Orlando had dropped into his life on the eighteenth.... The concert, the temple all happened on the nineteenth.... Seven days? They slept for seven days?

"Kashi jé!" was all the warning he got before an armload of laughing Orlando pounced on him. He could not help but join in the infectious giggles. A brief wrestling, tickling match ensued. Viggo ended up the victor as he pinned smaller man beneath him. "Nodig hê!"

"Does that mean you give up?" He smiled down at his mate.

"No." Orlando shook his head, his eyes twinkling. "I missed you." The boy was a breathing temptation. And for once Viggo could think of no valid reason to resist.

"I missed you, too." He leaned close and their lips met. Tongues twined and slithered past each other. Orlando's taste was intoxicating. Viggo did not think he could ever get enough of him.

Hands moved seemingly of their own volition and explored warm smooth skin. The kiss ended when the need for oxygen asserted itself. He smiled as Orlando blinked up at him, his eyes dilated with need and arousal.

"I love you." It seemed so easy to say now. It did not matter that the love of his life was a man. It did not matter that his love looked more like a boy than a man. All that mattered was that they had survived and that they were together.

"I love you." He did love the boy's soft accent. Hell, he adored everything about Orlando. "I like how you make me feel, Veeggoh." The younger man shifted his hips and they both moaned softly at the friction.

"I love how you make me feel, too." He kissed the tip of Orlando's nose. "You make me forget that I am an old broken-down, ex-soldier who has no right to be so attached to someone perfect and young like you."

"You not old." The boy pointed to himself. "I am old." He glanced down at himself. "This body is young, but I lived many times before."

"Many times?" Viggo was intrigued. The dark-haired head nodded.

"Many." It was daunting to think of the boy in his arms as an ancient being with vast knowledge and experience.

"Have you always looked like this?"

"No." The boy shook his head. "Sometime old, sometime young." Orlando smiled brilliantly up at him. "Sometime boy, sometime girl."

"Really?" It surprised him, but did not worry him. "I love what's in here." He touched Orlando's chest with his fingers and then with his lips. Long, slim fingers threaded their way into his hair. He looked into those beautiful eyes again.

"I love you," Orlando repeated. "We are styrmahn... bonded, but I do not know how to kjæreste... to make love with you. Will you teach me?"

"Now?" The small voice of reason in Viggo's head worried that anyone could easily walk in on them. But when Orlando nodded, he found did not care if they were on display for the whole Federation. All that matter was to make this perfect being, this beautiful soul, truly understand what it felt like to be loved. "Okay...." He took a deep breath. He wanted to do this right and that meant taking it slow.

"You've never done this before? With anyone?" Viggo asked.

"No." A slight shake of his head and the boy closed his eyes and enjoyed in the tickling sensation as Viggo lightly traced Orlando's features with his fingertips. "I remember many things from... before. I learned many things from the computer...." He placed light kisses on the many spots his fingers had touched as the boy spoke. "I read 'Kama Sutra'...."

"Really?" Viggo leaned up a bit and Orlando opened his eyes to watch him. "Well, I think we'll just take it slow and simple this time." The brown eyes seemed to see right into his soul.

"Oh-kaay." This time when they kissed it made even the kiss at the temple pale in comparison. Viggo was certain he was now addicted to the taste of this young man, the Perfect Being. His fingers explored and vaguely realized that the boy was mirroring his actions. Goosebumps raised as light fingers drifted over his shoulders and sides and he felt the start of a fire deep within.

When the kiss ended, Orlando's lips were swollen and his pupils dilated so that there was little brown visible. Viggo thought he had never look so good. Unable to resist, he leaned close and lightly nibbled on his mate's lower lip. Someone moaned and for the life of him, he was not certain which of them it was.

He licked and nibbled his way down the boy's chin and neck as he hands continued to explore and tease.

When his fingers encountered the wetness on the younger man's silky shaft, he pulled up to look at Orlando. The boy was blinking rapidly and breathing hard... and smiling. "...feels... ghood...." Some part of him noted that the Supreme Being had no hair other than on his head. That left the boy's soft olive skin completely available to all the touches, teases, licks and nips he could manage. Viggo liked that.

"You taste good." He emphasized that by leaning in for another nibble at that wonderfully full bottom lip. "You feel good." The younger man gasped when fingers stroked his shaft. Viggo felt his own body responding to the sights and sound of Orlando. When the boy's hands touched him, he bit his lip for a moment to regain some control. He wanted this to last for awhile. He wanted this to be right.

"...I like to... touch you...." When he looked into the impossibly beautiful eyes, Viggo nearly came undone. He was certain that no one had ever felt like this about him. He knew he had never felt this way about anyone, not even his ex. Everything else paled in comparison.

The kisses, the tastes... the exploration became mutual. When he reached the younger man's groin, Orlando's cock was leaking copiously. Viggo licked the tip and had to hold the younger man's hips down as he arched upward. The boy whimpered as he lowered his mouth over the head of the shaft.

After a few minutes of sucking and swirling his tongue over the head, he pulled away to find Orlando shifting and muttering the divine language. Viggo smiled to himself as he settled down to nuzzle the sensitive skin of his lover's inner thighs then he licked and nuzzled the full sac. The sounds the boy made sent shivers down his spine.

He pushed Orlando's knees up and spread them farther apart as he dragged his tongue behind the sac and moved beyond. He pressed hard on a sensitive spot and the boy nearly bucked him off. Viggo held on, using his weight to keep control. Then he licked the small bud and Orlando screamed and shuddered.

Smiling, he looked up to see his lover's first orgasm. Orlando never looked more exquisite. He continued his ministrations as the boy shuddered and small spurts of semen roped across his belly. Just when it seemed the tremors had past, he plunged his tongue in, pressing hard to pass the tight ring of muscle. Another scream and Orlando climaxed again though there was little fluid in evidence.

Deftly he continued the stimulation even as his need continued to grow. Finally, the spasms passed and with one final kiss to the sensitive bud, he surged upwards to be face to face with Orlando. Sweat had plastered dark curls to his face and neck. He was flushed and blinking rapidly as if to clear his head. Viggo kissed the sweet mouth once more.

Before he realized it, the boy's hands were at his groin and Viggo moaned loudly. Unskilled but enthusiastic fingers moved up and down his shaft, spreading his pre-ejaculate, teasing the head, tugging and rubbing his sac. When he was almost at the point of no return, the hands stopped. He moaned. "Noo...." Then he realized the boy had said something, was saying something.

"...in me...." He shook his head enough to clear it and be able to listen. "...Want more...."

"Orlando." He managed to capture the boy's hands. "Slow...." Brown eyes locked onto him. "Just relax...." The brilliant smile was absolutely devastating to his self-control, but somehow he managed to maneuver so that he was kneeling between those long legs, knees drawn up. "God, I love you.... And you are just so fucking gorgeous. I don't know if I'm going to have enough control to do this right." He kissed the side of a knee. "I don't want to hurt you."

A strong hand grabbed his. "You won't. You can't." The boy pressed his legs close around him. "I won't break.... Puhleeze make love to me, Veeeggoh."

He could not deny the younger man not when he pleaded. "We are making love. Kjæreste. Right now...." Taking a deep breath, Viggo gathered his ragged control. "I love you...." He shifted the long legs to his shoulders and moments later his cock pressed against the entrance to Orlando's body. Before he could move, the boy shifted. The younger man was quite flexible and they moaned in unison as he breached the tight opening. Another movement and he found himself nearly all the way in. The channel was so tight he was surprised that he had not climaxed instantly.

He pushed forwarded until he was entirely ensheathed. Orlando's cock was hard once again and leaking. He pulled out a bit and then pressed forward again. They started slowly, but gradually sped up. It felt so good, so right. The tension coiled and built as they moved faster. They moaned and gasped. Whimpers escaped as kisses were exchanged and hands roamed.

They teetered on that precipice for a very long moment then he spiraled out of control. Orlando was there with him. Light seemed to flash around them and he sank comfortably into the grey nothingness, still aware of his mate's closeness.

*

He woke to the smell of chicken and his stomach rumbling. Viggo rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. Orlando was happily munching on a chicken leg. A huge platter rested on the movable bed-tray; piled high with roasted chicken and steaming vegetables.

"Chicken is ghood."

He leaned close and kissed the wonderful mouth, tasting chicken and Orlando. He smiled back. "You taste better." The younger man dropped the leg on the tray. Before he could react, Viggo had a lapful of naked, squirming Orlando and was soundly kissed.

Oh, yeah.... He could easily become used to this....

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people is purely intentional, HOWEVER, we all know this never happened. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work intended purely for the enjoyment of fans of Orlando Bloom and Viggo Mortensen. No monies made.
> 
> Original creation April/May 2004


End file.
